Love Bug: A Series of Miraculous Love Stories
by LyraMaeArcher
Summary: Bringing you a series of love stories based on the prompts for mlvalentines2k20, brought to you by LyraMae, Epcot97, and MalcomReynolds.
1. Candy: Ring Pop

**_Today's story was written by MalcomReyolds_**

_Author's Note: MR here. I've been dying to write something like this for a while. And I have to say… Cutest wedding ever!_

_Lyra: I'd have to agree! _

_MR: A huge shout out to the inimitable ChimpuKampu for the artwork in this piece! Check out - __livrever tumblr com /post/190585542736/ring-pop_

* * *

"Marinette? Do you want to get married?"

Marinette dropped the flower crown she had been weaving onto Nino's head, and grinned at him, admiring her handiwork. "Sure, Nino. But it will have to be tomorrow. I'm not wearing a pretty dress today, and you have to wear a pretty dress when you get married so you look like a princess."

"Nevermind. I don't want to look like a princess." Six year old Nino smiled at his friend, showing the gap in his mouth where his two front teeth used to be. He'd been to his uncle's wedding the week before, and knew Marinette would love the fancy dresses. He'd been captivated by the guy that sat in the corner, playing the music, announcing all the different dances and games that they were going to play. Nino didn't think that his uncle had worn a fancy dress… just a black suit and a tie, like the one he had been forced to wear.

He looked over at Marinette her two dark pigtails high on her head, giggling at him. "No, silly. You don't have to wear a dress. You wear a tie and a suit and you have to give me a ring."

Oh. Nino thought hard, rubbing his head and shifting his flower crown a little. "I, uh, have a ring pop at home that I was saving. I could give that to you."

"That's so nice, Nino!" Marinette jumped up and hugged him, and he remembered why he always liked her so much. The smell of cookies enveloped him, and he grinned. If he married Marinette, he'd never have to eat anything but food from her bakery again. When he told her this, she frowned at him. "Are you sure? Because I still have to eat healthy food, not just sweets."

Nino grinned at her. "Trust me. My uncle just got married. And besides, I'm six, but you're only five. When you're older, you'll understand more." He loved to lord his four extra months over her.

Pouting, Marinette informed him that she would be six in two weeks, so she would be the same age as him then. Plus, she was the one who knew all about weddings, because her parents made wedding cakes. They argued goodnaturedly for a few more minutes until their teacher called them to come in from recess.

That night, when Marinette announced to her parents that she was getting married the next day, they were surprised, but when they heard about the ring pop and the fancy dress, Tom and Sabine just chuckled to themselves, and offered to make wedding cupcakes.

The next day, Marinette made sure to get up early, so that she could get herself ready. She dressed in her fluffiest pink dress and green leggings, and made flower crowns for both herself and Nino. Her parents had found her a small package of Chocolate Buttons, as a gift for Nino, since he was giving her his ring pop.

Marinette was very careful as she carried the flower crowns and the chocolate buttons into school, her father following her and carrying a tray of pink and green frosted white cupcakes. She walked proudly down the hallway, leading her father to her classroom.

Pink was Marinette's favorite color, but green was Nino's, so she made sure that both of them were represented. Pink and green on the cupcakes, her clothing, and even the flowers were pink with green stems. She had tried so hard to be fair to both of them. Her parents had always told her that marriage was about being partners and friends, and thinking about the other person's needs.

The wedding itself was a simple affair at recess. Rose, who loved all things wedding and princess, lead the ceremony. Marinette and Nino stood together, wearing their flower crowns, while Rose stood in front of them. The other kids in their class crowded around to watch.

Rose smiled at them and turned to Nino. "Nino Lahiffe, do you promise to always be nice to Marinette and to help her whenever she needs it, like when she knocks stuff on the floor?"

"Um, yeah."

Then she looks at Marinette, still smiling. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you promise to be nice to Nino, and always give him cookies whenever he wants them?"

"I sure will."

"OK. You guys are married. Now kiss!" Rose looked thrilled at the prospect, but both Nino and Marinette stared at her in horrified shock.

"You want me to what?"

"No way dude. I want to marry her, not kiss her."

Rose looked crestfallen. "But you're supposed to kiss! That's what they ALWAYS do at weddings. And then you trade candy, and we can go eat cupcakes."

"Well, if it means I get to eat cupcakes…"

Marinette looked warily at Nino. "I guess." She shrugged, and stepped up to Nino, kissing his cheek. Nino thrust his ring pop into her hands, and she handed over the chocolate Buttons.

"Cupcake time!" Rose sang out, and everybody turned and dashed towards the classroom where the cupcakes were set out.

* * *

"And that's the story of Marinette's first wedding!" Cried Rose, to much laughter and applause.

After blowing a kiss across the reception hall to Nino, Marinette turned to her new husband, the one she'd promised forever to just a few short hours ago. "I'd forgotten about my first husband, or else I'd have told you about him. Maybe." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "He gave me a ring pop. What do you have to offer me?"

He stared lovingly into her sparkling eyes, feeling like the luckiest man on earth, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pink ring pop. "Rose prepared me." He said, smiling. "So all I have to offer is this ring pop and my heart."

"That's all I could ever need." She smiled up at him, then pulled him down for a soft kiss, that had the room exploding in cheers once again.


	2. Love: Dear Diary

**_Today's Story was written by LyraMaeArcher._**

_MR: Oh! A peek inside Lyra's diary! I wonder what it says! "Dear Diary, Malcolm Reynolds is a nosy, snooping, no-good…." HEY! Wait a minute…. Um… I think we should stick with Marinette's Diary…._

_Lyra: …. Get out of my room! ::Slams her Door.::_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Valentine's Day is just around the corner and all my friends seem to have someone to celebrate with.

But me? I am confused. Completely and utterly confused. My heart is in a million pieces and …. not… at the same time.

What IS love?

I thought I knew, but now, I'm just left confused.

It hurts.

Remember back to that day at school when it was raining? Let me find my entry …. Hold on…...ok, here it is:

_Today it was raining. I know that isn't all that crazy a thing, and not usually something I would write for this diary entry, but today it matters. Today it matters because I think - no. I KNOW - it just changed my life. _

_The rain made me fall in love. _

_Yesterday, there was this new boy in my class. The son of my favourite designer. An actual fashion model. He's got blond hair and green eyes and I hated him. I thought he was just like Chloe - spoiled, selfish, bratty - especially when I found him putting gum on my chair. I was so mad. SO mad. I admit, I didn't really give him a chance. But why would I expect anything different. He is friends with Chloe after all. _

_But today - it was raining. As we stood there, in the entrance of the school, he explained that this was all new to him and apologized for the gum thing. He's never been to school before. Never had friends before. Never had the chance to before. I think my heart broke then, Diary, because he sounded so…. Sad. Lonely, even._

_When he turned to look at me, it was like time stopped. I know he was holding out his umbrella for me to use, but I was frozen. There was something deep down, in his eyes, that I just knew. Adrien Agreste is so much more than the pretty face that everyone sees on bulletin boards. He's more than the spoiled rich boy that everyone expects. He's kind and gentle. And so much more that I can't even put my finger on. _

_But right then, while thunder clapped us out of that frozen moment of time, I knew it. I love Adrien Agreste. It's like destiny. I have no idea how exactly the soulmate thing works, but - if I believed in soulmates I think that's what we would be. _

_My heart almost hurts from it all, if I told the truth. _

_I'm in love and I don't know what to do about that._

I still don't know what to do about it. It's been months and I still can't hardly talk to him without having a heart attack or mixing up all my words. Even when he asked me straight to my face how I felt about him, I couldn't do it. I just keep digging myself into this deep hole. Adrien's only ever seen me as a friend. I know that.

I think it's too late now.

He loves Kagami.

In truth, they are pretty well suited for each other. They seem happy together.

Even though it hurts, more than anything I just want Adrien to be happy. That's all I want.

I know that Chat loves me. Or at least the Ladybug part of me. I just don't know how to feel about that. Adrien has consumed my heart so much for so long that I can't even begin to unravel my feelings about my partner. He's so important to me. It's like he's my other half. But do I love him romantically?

I don't know.

I'm afraid to consider it. If something happened to him …. I don't know if I could live. He drives me crazy with his flirting and attempts to woo me, but I'd miss it if he stopped.

Then there's Luka.

And oh, God, I'm just so confused.

Luka is sweet and gentle and calm and kind and creative - and we get along so well. He confessed straight to me how much he cares for me but has never made me feel pressured or that I have to be with him. He's happy enough to just be friends, if that's all we'll ever be. He knows that I love Adrien and has been nothing but supportive.

He wrote me this song. It totally sings to my heart.

It's just….

I don't understand what is going on with me. I want to both cry and smile over Adrien and Kagami. I don't want to love Chat because he means too much to me. And Luka - he's wonderful, but I don't know if I can ever really be myself with him. Maybe I can.

Is love the feeling of not being able to breathe that I get with Adrien? Is it the safe and secure comfort I feel with Chat? Or is it the peaceful calm with Luka?

Maybe, it's all love. Maybe it's all just different sides of the same thing.

Will I ever figure that out?

Maybe, just for now, I'm going to listen to Master Fu's last set of words: "The real gift is life itself."

I'm going to spend some time and not think about boys or love or any of it. I'm going to live my life and figure out what this whole Guardian thing is all about. It's hard to be Ladybug and now I have so much more to think about.

Maybe, this Valentine's day, I'll just stay home and hang out with the kwamis. After all - Tikki gives great hugs.

Choosing to love myself for now. One day this whole thing will sort itself out.

Marinette.


	3. Flowers

**_Today's story was written by LyraMaeArcher_**

_Ep: I wish I'd come up with this idea when I was dating. Where were you when I needed you, Lyra?_

_MR: Probably off saving the world. I adore Nino! The only thing that would have made this story better is flower crowns…_

_Lyra: Sorry that I let you down, Ep. That whole "living in another country and didn't know you" thing kind of ruined my support system. And darn it! Flower crowns! I should have thought of that!_

* * *

Nino eyed Adrien with one eyebrow raised in disdain.

"Seriously, Dude. Flowers? How cliche can you be?" Groaning he flopped back onto the couch in despair. This had to be perfect.

Adrien's idea of flowers was just too stereotypical. Might as well just add chocolates and call it a day. Gah.

"No, Nino. Listen…. I have the BEST idea. Trust me."

The glint in his best friend's eyes made Nino reconsider.

* * *

Ayla frowned at her phone in frustration, the last message sent not getting any response. Nino had said to meet him at the park near Marinette's family bakery, but he was nowhere to be found. Waiting 15 minutes without a message or sign of his arrival did nothing for her mood, leaving her short-tempered and annoyed.

A quick flick of her thumb had her scrolling through her contacts to open that of her best friend.

_Have you seen Nino anywhere?_

The instant response of three dots made Alya feel better.

_No. Why?_

A quickly worded answer explaining the situation made Alya feel better, pausing to take in another survey of the park. No Nino.

_I'm on my way!_

She hadn't expected Marinette to drop everything and show up at the park. She just wanted to vent her frustrations with her best friend, but a flash of pink and black stumbling out the front entrance of the bakery made her smile. In all the years they had been best friends, Marinette had never failed to be a chaotic disaster.

A gaggle of arms tangled around Alya, nearly knocking her off the bench that she had claimed to pass the time.

"Still no Nino?" Marinette asked, stretching her neck to look around the park for their missing friend. Alya just frowned with a shrug. "Ok, let me text Adrien quick to see if he's there or something."

Marinette's fingers typed quickly, clicking away on the phone keypad in frantic movements. She stared intently at the screen until it dinged a response. A frown.

"Nope. He doesn't know where Nino is either. So, we'll wait together. If he doesn't text or show up soon, we'll send out a search squad."

The park bustled with activity in the warm spring sun, children and parents laughing and playing around the statue of Paris' heroic duo - Ladybug and Chat Noir. Listening absentmindedly to Marinette ramble on about the early morning adventures at the bakery, Alya smiled at a young girl with oversized pigtails who approached them shyly.

"Are you Miss Alya?" the little girl asked, big brown eyes wide and questioning. Alya frowned for a moment before nodding. The girl responded with a toothless grin and a squeal.

"He said I had to give you this." From behind her back, the girl pulled out a flower in a large vase and an envelope which she thrust into Alya's hands before running off to the playground. Blinking, Alya stared at the red bloom for a moment before slowly turning to face Marinette who looked like she might explode with excitement.

"Oh my goodness, Alya!" she screamed, making Alya wince slightly before looking at the flower again. What was Nino up to? Passing the vase to Marinette, Alya slid her finger along the edge of the envelope to reveal a folded paper.

_Alya, _ _Happy 7th anniversary. _ _I had to do something special, so today - I've got a surprise for you. _ _This flower is an amaryllis. It's a symbol of radiant beauty. I thought that was perfect for you because I have always thought you were the most beautiful thing to walk the earth. Keep this flower and this vase together with you all day. You will need them. _ _Your next flower is at the cage where this whole thing started. _ _~N_

"What does it say?" asked Marinette, leaning over to read the note for herself. "It's so romantic, Alya! Let's go!" It was hard to not be infected with the exuberance of her friend as Marinette pulled her through the subway system to the zoo.

"The panther cage, right?" Marinette squealed, practically running with the vase in her hand. Visions of shattered glass made Alya decide that she would take the vase before the next clue.

The panther cage looked almost the same as it had this day seven years ago when Ladybug had shoved Alya and Nino in for their own safety. Little had they known what that would lead to. Leaning against the barrier sat a small wrapped flower and note.

In the package was a brilliant orange bulb that looked more like sea coral than a flower.

_This cool flower is called a celosia. It symbolizes uncomplicated love. _ _Loving you is easy, Al. It always has been. Even from day one when we realized we were meant to be. _ _It always will be. _ _Add this to your vase then go here:_

An address at the bottom of the letter sent Marinette scrambling to pull a map out of her phone.

"A Gabriel store!" Alya thought that Marinette might die on the spot at the thought of even entering a Gabriel store. Whether it was because of her dreams of fashion or the awkward relationship Marinette had with the heir of the Gabriel empire, Alya couldn't quite say, but like a flash the flower dropped into the vase and off they ran to the next stop.

Gabriel's fashion style was well above Alya's limited budget and, honestly, mostly outside her personal "practical and comfortable" preferences, but when a stylist appeared at the door to usher them in, she decided to just roll with it.

Marinette drooled over this thing and that, melting at the feel of fabrics, and talking endlessly with the waiting staff about all things fashion. Alya, however, found herself gently shoved behind a change room curtain with instructions to pick out an outfit she loved from the selections within.

The choices were beautiful and Alya felt like a princess, peering at her curves in the provided mirror as she tried them on. Settling on a burnt orange asymmetrical jumpsuit, she stepped out into the shop to find Marinette twirling in a soft pink halter dress.

"Adrien told them to let me pick a dress too!" She smiled. Alya just shook her head in confusion. Adrien and Marinette's friendship was the most confusing she ever knew - obviously in love with each other but refusing to move past the safety of best friends. As long as they were happy, she supposed.

The stylist handed her another flower package and card. Lilacs waited inside.

_These lilacs have different meanings based on their colours. The light ones represent first love - which you are, my first and only love. The magenta ones symbolize love. And I love you._

From there, the message sent them to a shoe store to find matching footwear for their new outfits. A breathtaking orange lily representing passion and pride (because Nino was "insanely proud of her accomplishments") and directions to head to the salon where the girls giggled getting their hair styled, makeovers, and manicures.

Alya felt more spoiled and pampered than she ever had in her life. Nino sure was putting effort into this anniversary, she had to give him some credit.

_This white astilbe flower represents patience and dedication. It also is supposed to be the "I will be waiting for you" flower. And I am waiting for you now. Join me, will you?_

Suddenly, Alya felt nervous, grasping Marinette's arm for stability as they approached the beautiful Jardins de Plantes, the whole garden a rainbow of blooming flowers.

Sitting in the centre of the path was a small table where Nino sat, dressed in a fashionable dark suit. He staggered slightly as he got to his feet and took her hand from Marinette.

She felt dizzy as he stared at her with adoring eyes.

"Alya. You are stunning." His kiss wasn't gentle, full of their familiar fire of passion as he shared his feelings without words. Oh, how she loved this crazy man.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered, escorting her to sit opposite him at the table. Taking the vase of flowers collected through the day to use as a centerpiece, he called for the waiter. She blushed as he continued to gaze at her lovingly, her ever-present confidence fizzling.

Champagne and appetizers and a small meal of delicious food filled the table as he asked about her day. She told him everything, in awe of his secretive plan.

But her heart stopped when he grasped her fingers tightly and pulled a red rose from under the table.

"Alya Cesaire. This red rose is the well-known symbol of love. I hope you know how much I love you."

With trembling fingers, she took the rose.

"I love you too," she confessed, which made him smile. When he dropped to his knee, her heart stuttered in surprise.

"Then marry me." He pulled a small box from inside his jacket, cracking it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that flashed in the sunlight. She heard herself gasp and shout a loud yes before throwing herself in his arms.

He slid the ring on her finger before she kissed him senseless. Breaking apart, she couldn't help but feel a little confused by his smug grin.

"What?" She asked, poking his ribs.

"You think I can't keep surprises from you," he chuckled. She had to admit his track record wasn't fantastic, but this…. he had done amazing. She studied the shimmering golden ring on her hand.

"It was perfect, Nino. Thank you." She kissed him again, feeling him chuckling against her hands.

"And you are sure you want to marry me, right?"

"Yes! I said yes, didn't I?" She didn't like the glimmer of mischief in his eye as he leaned in close.

"So, marry me now."

Now? She didn't know if she could figure out what he was saying. Weddings take time and planning and invitations…. She couldn't just marry him now. Could she?

"Trust me, babe."

Marinette appeared from… somewhere, grabbing Alya's arm and pulling her away from Nino.

What the heck was going on?

"What is happening Mari? Why is he saying to get married now? Where are we go-" Alya's mouth stopped moving when she saw the large white tent that Marinette steered her into.

Whirling to face her best friend, her confidante, her traitor! Alya didn't know what to say. Had Marinette been in on this all day?

Marinette just laughed at what must have been shock on her face before pulling back the tent door. Stepping inside, Alya gasped.

There, hanging from the ceiling, was an immaculate wedding dress. One that she and Marinette had spent many a teenage conversation imagining together for their "one day" files.

"Did you- I don't understand."

It wasn't every day that Alya Cesaire felt speechless, but this was one of those times, trying to prevent the tears that threatened to ruin her makeover.

"Happy wedding day, Alya. Do you like it? I made it for you." Made it. Made the dress of her bridal dreams?

Alya briefly wondered if she was smothering her petite best friend as she hugged her senseless. Tears be damned, they were happening anyway. Big ugly sobs of joy and overwhelming emotion as her mother peeked her head in the door followed by all her sisters.

It took them all working together to get Alya into the dress, to touch up her hair, and to fix the mascara from her cheeks.

"Nino will pass out, Al. I know it." Marinette said. "Just one last thing."

Another package of flowers - a mixture this time, with another note.

_Alya, _ _Take these flowers. Add them to your collection from today. These are peonies - which represent my hope for our happy marriage, stock which symbolizes the long-lasting bond we share, and calla lilies to stand for your beauty. And of course, roses for our love. _ _See you at the altar. _

Marinette's deft hands gathered all the flowers from the day into a bouquet, trying them together with a wide orange and green ribbon.

A wedding. A surprise wedding? How in heaven's name had Nino pulled this off?

Her father's hand held her strong as they stepped from the tent and walked through the beautiful garden. Rows of familiar faces lined the path to a white arch draped in fabric that fluttered in the gentle breeze.

But she didn't take much more note than that, clutching the bunch of flowers that had confessed Nino's love throughout the day. She only had eyes for the man at the end of the path, standing there with a brilliant smile and eyes that trapped her own.

A wedding. A wedding!

She was about to marry this man. This man she loved with all her soul.

It happened so fast, she felt like she almost missed it. The vows, the rings, the kiss. Nino's whoop of joy and the crazy applause from their family and friends.

As day turned into night, as the revelry turned to dancing and laughter and drinks, she had to ask her new husband, "How did you pull this off? Where in the world did you get this crazy idea anyway?"

Nino laughed in her ear.

"Adrien. It was his idea. The man is a walking romantic, let me tell you."

Alya turned to where Adrien stood beside her as the best man with Marinette holding his arm, the pair looking surprisingly like they had swallowed canaries.

Adrien grinned down at Marinette.

"What do you think, milady? How did we do?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Marinette beamed back up at him.

"Purrrfectly, chaton."

And Alya dropped her glass of champagne, speechless for the second time in the same day.


	4. Secret Admirer

**_Today's story was written by Epcot97._**

_Author's Note: Ep: Marinette begins receiving little gifts and wonders who her admirer might be._

_MR: *sigh* I wish someone would give me gifts… other than my cat…_

_Ep: (carrying cleaning supplies into Writer's Room) Same here._

_Lyra: Here. I brought you both a gift. It's another set of writing prompts. :D_

* * *

It started, oddly enough, on February first.

I was running late, courtesy of yet another early morning akuma, and had barely made it to class before the teacher began to call the roll. Everyone watched me come through the door, and as I had a hundred times before, my eyes connected with Adrien and I missed the first step on my way up to my desk. And, like a hundred times before, Adrien had been there, catching me before I fell and handing me back my book bag with a gentle, sweet smile that set me on fire. No judgement, no malice. Just that warm, compassionate look that blazed from his green eyes whenever he saw me.

Alya had given me her patented _Where were you this time, girl?_ look once I'd regained my wits and slid into my seat, but I was saved from answering by having to delve directly into the discussion on the chapter we'd had to read in _Howard's End_. As I dug out my tablet from my bookbag, though, a small box tumbled out with it and landed softly on the industrial linoleum, apparently caught up in the case

Leaning further over, I retrieved the box and, not recognizing it as any of my own possessions, turned to Alya and whispered: "Is this yours?"

She glanced down at the box, and then her eyes widened. "No," she said, smiling slightly. "Where did you find it?"

I glanced at the teacher, who was writing something on the whiteboard. "It was in my bag," I whispered. "It must have fallen in from someone."

Alya stifled a chuckle. "Hardly, girl," she whispered as she pointed to the label I'd missed atop the box.

In neat print, it said simply, _Marinette_.

Perplexed, I slid it carefully back into my bag and waited until we broke to change classes to scurry off to a semi-private spot in the massive courtyard at Dupont to dig it back out again. Turning it over in my hands, there wasn't much on the exterior to reveal what was hidden inside; the square box was smaller than the Miraculous ones, but not by much.

Carefully, I popped it open and found a folded note; removing the paper, I discovered a small thimble, painted white. It was nestled into the green velour of the interior and I gently lifted it out; my breath caught, for it was amazingly detailed with miniature flowers that looked familiar, though I couldn't exactly put my finger on why. Setting it back into the box, I unfolded the note to read the short message.

_With each stitch, my love is further bound to you._

Bemused, I looked around the courtyard, wondering now which one of my classmates had snuck the precious package into my bag. Alya caught my eye and detached herself from Nino to wander over to my side.

She whistled when I cracked the box open for her. "And you have no idea who gave this to you?" she asked, getting right to the core of the issue as only a budding journalist could.

"Nope," I smiled. "But I'll figure it out."

I safely stowed the package back in my bag and promptly forgot about it until the following day. Chat Noir and I were called back into action just as class was ending for the afternoon; it was poor Monsieur Ramier yet again, and seeing as though we were mostly on automatic dealing with Mister Pigeon, we quickly found ourselves enjoying ice cream on a bench overlooking the Seine.

"Do you have plans for Valentine's Day, Milady?" Chat asked out of the blue as he snarfed down the last of his cone. The way the boy ate, I wondered if he was getting enough at home.

"Why do you ask?" I replied as I more deliberately munched on my frozen treat. My earrings still had four dots left, so there was time for a bit of conversation. "Did you get turned down by your girlfriend?" I teased.

Chat smiled his megawatt smile. "It depends. Are you free on Valentine's Day?"

"No."

"Then yes, I was turned down by my girlfriend," he pouted dramatically, holding a paw to his heart. "Can I be your backup, then?"

I looked at Chat and the eagerness in his eyes and tried hard not to sigh. As many times as we'd been over this territory, my kitty never seemed willing to move on. "Chat-"

"I know, I know," he said, holding up his paws. "There's another boy. I get it."

"It's just not a good idea for us to get involved, Chat," I reminded him for the millionth time.

"A cat can hope," he said quietly as he sprung out from the bench and retrieved his baton. "Later, Milady," he saluted before bounding away into the afternoon sky.

I quickly finished my cone and made my way back to school, for my books were still in my locker from when I'd transformed. Dropping into an alley close to Dupont, I released Tikki and entered through a side door; crossing the courtyard, I waved as Adrien was exiting the locker room in full fencing gear. I'd somehow missed the entire team over in the far corner going through warmups.

Mentally steeling myself, I smiled as he tacked in my direction. "You're here late," he said, his mask tipped open.

I tried not to stare at those perfect teeth. "Late mistake books, yes," I said before realizing I was speaking like Yoda. "I mean, I left my books here by mistake."

Adrien smiled wider and rolled his eyes. "I've done that myself."

"Really? You?" I gushed. "You're perfect-" I choked. "I mean-"

"I wish," he laughed. "Far from it." He glanced at the team. "Gotta scat," he said. "See you tomorrow!"

I just smiled lamely at him and watched his perfect body join the rest of the team. Tikki had to gently nudge me to continue on my mission. My bag was right where I'd unceremoniously shoved it, but a larger version of the box I'd received a day earlier had been carefully perched atop it.

I felt my eyes widen as I saw, once again, my name had been hand printed on the box. Setting my bag back into the locker, I cracked this new gift open to reveal a ball of soft pink yarn - and not just any yarn. It was high-end cashmere, worth a fair number of Euros. Gaping, I unfolded the note.

_Your love is a knitted wonder, surrounding my heart in gentle comfort._

Quickly stashing the box in my bag, I ran out into the courtyard, thinking I could ask Adrien if he'd seen anyone in the locker room. The fencing team was deep into their practice, though, and I knew I needed to get home, so I put a pin in the identity of my mystery fan for the moment.

I buried myself in my homework and lost track of time; as I put the finishing touches on an essay due in the morning, I heard a rubbery thump on the rooftop patio and felt a smile appear. Chat Noir had taken to visiting me whenever the mood hit him; it had been irregular at first, but more nights than not now saw him tapping at my skylight.

Actually, now that I thought about it, he'd appeared a few times on weekends when I'd been sketching in the park or Trocadero, too. Glancing at the time on my phone, I realized it was about when he normally appeared; grabbing the plate of pastries I kept ready for my starving kitty, I pushed away from my desk and went up the ladder.

Chat was perched just in front of the skylight, apparently surprised; his paw was outstretched, claws at the ready, my having beaten him to the punch. "Princess!" he said happily as his masked green eyes snapped to the plate. "I'm becoming too regular, aren't I?"

"Yes," I laughed as I stood up on the roof.

As Chat leapt to the railing and perched in his three-point stance, I reminded myself yet again that I _should_ have discouraged his visits a long time ago. For some reason, though, I'd found myself looking forward to them and had essentially convinced myself there was little harm in being a friend to my partner. It was clear to me that he had few in his life, and given how much of himself he gave each time we fought Hawkmoth, it felt like the least I could do.

I couldn't help but reach up and scratch behind one of Chat's ears, and was rewarded by seeing him close his eyes in bliss and purr. "I can't believe I let you do that," he said between thrums. "I have a reputation to maintain as a catsanova, after all; if gets out I like ear scratches-"

"Your secret is safe with me," I laughed as I shared the plate with him.

Chat didn't stay long - he never did, seeming to know that I had work that needed to be done - but as he prepared to leap into the night, he asked me the same question he'd asked Ladybug. "Do you have plans for Valentine's Day, Purrincess?"

"No," I said honestly. "Why? Did your hot date cancel?"

His masked visage flamed slightly as I realized I'd echoed what I'd said to him _as_ Ladybug. "Actually, yes," he said softly, "but that's okay. I have a feline I won't be alone."

Perplexed at his answer, I watched him vault into the evening and wondered if my kitty had finally moved on from Ladybug. I knew it would be best for both of us if he had, and made a note to subtly find out the next time we were called to duty.

A few days passed before the next surprise appeared; I happened to get to school earlier than normal that morning, and was slightly taken aback to see a number of my classmates already behind their seats. I nodded at Adrien as I went past him, ignored Chloe and waved at Nathaniel and Max. Kim was doing something hideous with straws so I opted to ignore him; as I turned to sit down, though, I saw the moderately-sized flat box sitting in my chair.

My eyes shot to Adrien, who had his back to me. "How long has this been here?" I asked.

He swiveled. "How long has what?" he replied quizzically, arching an eyebrow at me in what felt like a familiar unfamiliar expression.

"This," I said as I picked up the box and showed it to him.

His eyes bugged out. "Whoa. Nino said you'd been getting gifts-"

"Shhhhhh!" I said, eyes wide as I looked around. It figured that Alya had kept Nino in the loop. I'd have to have words with her later. "Did you see anything?"

"No," Adrien said quickly. "I've not been here long."

I put the package on the desk and quickly opened it; a small sketchbook shrouded in a cloth cover tastefully decorated with pink roses lay within, a matching set of pencils in multiple colors nestled into the back of the case. There was a tiny lock on the book, almost like a diary, and the key was attached to it with a small cord. As before, a half-folded note was on top, and I flipped it open, eager to see if I could divine any clues.

_You've sketched your way into my heart._

Adrien had been hovering, and as I turned, I could see him smiling at me. "Wow," he said softly. "Someone _really_ likes you."

"But _who_?" I whispered. "I can't figure it out. I'm just me."

He put a hand to my arm. "Clearly someone feels differently," he said quietly, almost wistfully. "Embrace it, Mari."

I looked at him skeptically but had no time to discuss further as the remainder of our classmates filed in.

No surprises appeared after that, though, and by the time Valentine's Day arrived, I wondered if my secret admirer had given up. Part of me was sad that they had, emphasizing the melancholy of knowing that most of my friends had plans for the evening with their significant other. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Chat lightly drop down next to me on the sidewalk and nearly jumped out of my skin when he tapped me on the shoulder with a claw.

Chat recoiled from my windmilling arms before springing into motion and saving my school things from spilling out all over the street. He had a bemused expression on his face as he gently slid my backpack onto my shoulder. "Good morning, Princess," he laughed. "I don't generally have that effect on people."

"Sorry," I said as I got my breathing under control. "I was distracted."

"Clearly," he chuckled as he gently turned me around. "Your school is two blocks that way."

I looked up and realized he was right - I'd walked right past Dupont. I turned back to him. "How-?"

"I was in the area," he said coyly. "You want me to walk you-"

"No," I said a bit more sharply than I'd intended, my embarrassment reflected in my slight flame against my cheeks.

"All right," he smiled again. "Have a wonderful day," he added as he leapt away, tail flapping behind him.

It wasn't until I was in the library for our final study hall of the day that I discovered the small box in the outside pocket of my backpack. Adrien, Nino and Alya were at the table with me, and Nino was the first to catch my odd expression as I withdrew the object along with the pen I'd originally gone after.

"Ah," he smiled. "Dudette has a final surprise."

"Wow," Adrien added, his eyes drawn to the envelope. "What is it?"

"Guys, let's give her a moment," Alya said. "Come on, we can grab a copy of the crossword from the librarian."

"But-" Nino objected.

"She's right," Adrien laughed as he tugged his friend away from the table. "It's not our dance."

I waited until I was alone and then opened the box. Set against the same green velour was a pendant - a small, partial heart, broken in the middle. My breath caught as I realized it was half of a sweetheart pendant, and I eagerly opened the half-folded note.

_You complete me_, it said; unlike the earlier notes, though, there was a second line just below.

_I'll return the favor this evening._

My heart skipped a beat. Someone loves _me_? Marinette? That didn't seem possible - no one had expressed an interest beyond a passing comment from Luka, maybe. Certainly no one at Dupont; Chat was in love with Ladybug, so that didn't count.

Who on Earth could it be?

Then another thought struck me. _Where_ on Earth was I going to meet them?

Frantically, I turned the note over multiple times but there was nothing about where to find my mystery fan. If it was truly going to be that evening, though, that limited the number of options, for it wouldn't be there at Dupont. Tapping the note against my chin, I realized that whomever it was knew my schedule at least as well as I knew Adrien's, so it was more likely they would appear at just the right moment wherever I was _supposed_ to be tonight.

And since I had no date for the evening, that would be the Bakery (assuming Hawkmoth didn't crash the party).

It was hard to stay focused for the rest of the day; despite their best attempts, I revealed nothing to Alya or the guys before dashing down the steps of Dupont at last bell and hurrying home. Using homework as an excuse, I took dinner up to my room so I could keep from freaking out in front of my parents; it had the added benefit of giving me a few extra moments to compose myself when the doorbell inevitably rang.

I was so keyed up with anticipation that the gentle rubbery thump of Chat's arrival on the rooftop patio echoed in my brain as if it were a sonic boom. I stared at my ceiling, willing my kitty to go away; of all nights, _this_ was the one he would choose to randomly visit? What if he were here when my secret admirer arrived?

The gentle claw taps at my skylight came, and I groaned inwardly. Moving to the ladder, I went up and through with the express intent of shushing him off my rooftop. As I opened the skylight, though, I caught his expectant expression and felt my heart melt the way it always did when I saw him. Tamping back some of my irritation, I smiled slightly.

"I thought you had a date tonight?" I asked.

"Not yet," he said. "But the evening is young. You?"

"Maybe," I said. "I'm actually expecting someone."

He smiled slyly and cocked his head. "Is he cute, wears cat ears and a mask?"

"Uh, no," I said.

"Too bad," he replied, smiling a bit wider. He started to say something, but paused, his feline ears twitching. "Someone is at your door," he said looking back at me.

"I need to go," I replied. "Sorry, Chat - maybe another time?"

"Of course," he said, and I left him sitting on my rooftop. Oddly, he didn't seem upset that I'd abruptly dismissed him.

Working my way down to the kitchen, I found my father closing the door. "Who was it?" I asked, eagerly looking around him.

Papa turned, wearing something of a bemused expression. "Madame Rosselina," he said. "I think she might have had a bit too much wine this evening, love. She said Chat Noir asked her to ring our doorbell-"

_Oh. My. God._

As my father continued to explain, I dashed away from him and hurled myself back up the steps to my room. The connections had all been there, and I'd ignored them. Bursting through the skylight, I called out: "Chat! _Chat!_"

The patio was empty, however.

I called his name a few more times, but he was either out of earshot (which was something, given his enhanced feline senses) or choosing to ignore me. I hadn't been gone long enough for even Chat to have vaulted too far, so it dawned on me that he was waiting for something.

Carefully, I started to look around the patio, and in short order, I found the box sitting atop my chaise. It was identical to the one I'd found in my backpack earlier that day, and my heart stopped.

"Go ahead," I heard from above me.

Looking up, I saw Chat perched on the conical chimney. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long," he grinned.

I stared at him. "_You're_ my admirer?" I asked as I picked up the box.

"And have been for a long time," he smiled wider as he leapt down to his customary position on my railing.

I sagged down onto the chaise. "Chat-"

"Marinette," he said gently as he slipped off the railing and came over to stand beside me. "You are the most amazing girl I know. You've let me skulk into your life and made me feel welcome; no," he said, sliding on the chaise beside me, "it's more than that. You make me feel like someone who matters. Someone who _can_ be worthy of love."

I looked at his masked visage and those beautiful green feline eyes, and saw he was completely earnest. "You're Chat Noir," I said. "How can you even _feel_ like you don't matter?"

"You'd be surprised," he smiled. "But I can be _me_ when I'm with you. And you accept me just the way I am. No filters, no walls. Just me." Carefully, he reached around and pulled me into a brief hug. "It means more than I can possibly tell you," he whispered as he released me and popped back up into a stand.

I stared at him again. "But… you love Ladybug!"

He smiled sadly. "I was in love with the _idea_ of Ladybug," he said. "I still care for her, of course, but getting to know you - the real you," he emphasized for some reason, "has shown me what love truly looks like."

Chat nodded at the box. "Open it."

I held the box in my hands, and looked at it, my thoughts tumbling over themselves. Chat had not been remotely on my list of suspects, and yet, it made perfect sense. I honestly spent the bulk of my free time with him; if I counted my time as Ladybug, most of my days were spent with my feline partner. Short of knowing who was under the mask, I knew just about everything else about him.

_Everything else..._

With a start, I looked back at him. "How, exactly, did you get the first box into my bag?"

Chat flushed slightly and his tail swished suddenly before he stopped it abruptly. "Black cat," he said cautiously. "I'm good at deception and sneaking around undetected."

I started to press him and then, wisely, decided not to. There was the Golden Rule to consider, after all, and unmasking my partner was the last thing I wanted to do. I looked at him again, nodding slightly as a wide smile warmed my face. For in that brief moment, I realized I _did_ love Chat; that I had, actually, for some time. My love for him had snuck up on me. And as I thought about it, I saw now how his alter ego had gently nudged me in that direction, too. A comment here, encouragement there.

With a second shock of realization, it dawned on me that he was equally as aware of who I was, too. All of me. And yet, he had decided to keep up the charade, knowing it was the safest path for the two of us to find each other. "You are one smart kitty," I said as I reached up to pull him down to my chaise.

"Thank you," he beamed. "As you appear to be realizing, this is the only way the two of us can possibly make this work. If," he smiled wider, "you don't mind having a feline as a boyfriend."

"I can think of worse things," I said, smiling.

"That's your answer? This I have to hear," he laughed.

"Later," I breathed as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. The box fell off the chase, but I knew what was in it and that it would be safe for the moment. When we came up for air, I looked at the blazing compassion coming from his masked green eyes - green eyes I now knew I saw day in and day out - and said: "Happy Valentines Day, kitty."

"Best. Day. Ever," he said before he went in for a second helping.


	5. Hearts

**_Today's Story was written by Epcot97_**

_Author's Note: Though it's not required, this is tangentially part of my Roommates series. I've wondered a bit what might be going on between Plagg and Tikki in those quiet late night moments when their holders are fast asleep._

_MR: *sigh* I love Plagg. Hey! Where's my cheese gone?_

_Lyra: _:plugs_ nose:: I threw it at the cat. Gah - that stuff was awful._

* * *

Plagg lounged against the wheel of Camembert Marinette had left for him on the breakfast bar in the kitchen, casually popping the last of a slice into his mouth as he considered the closed door to the suite where Chat Noir was sleeping. Technically, of course, Adrien wasn't _currently_ Chat Noir, given that the God of Destruction was enjoying some much needed downtime. Still, over the past six months, Plagg had willingly kept his holder transformed far longer than would be considered normal, all for the love of the woman in the suite behind him.

Well, both women, if he were honest. Which was typically rather rare, but he was feeling fairly charitable that evening as he popped another slice into his mouth.

Over the millennia, multiple holders had come and gone, of course, but the tiny cat god had never seen a relationship quite like the complicated mess these two had managed to come up with. And never in his admittedly long lifetime had he ever been faced with the real prospect of wanting it to work out. For if it did, he had a real chance to spend the next half century or more with the love of _his_ life.

He wasn't jaded enough not to appreciate the opportunity these two kids were potentially creating for him - and he couldn't ever _not_ think of them as those gangly teens they'd first met all those years ago now. Plagg looked around carefully to make sure no one had spied the goofy smile that had come, unbidden, to his feline face. It wouldn't do to ruin his curmudgeonly reputation.

Plagg's feline ears twitched and he turned slightly to watch his opposite number phase through the door from Marinette's suite. "Hey, Sugar Cube," he said, dropping all pretense as the Kwami of Creation floated to his side.

"Hey Kitty," Tikki said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Long day?"

"Yeah," Plagg said, trying to mask his hug of Tikki as if he were casually leaning into her. "I'm not entirely sure how he's keeping it together. Two akumas today, a tortuous set of meetings with that creep he calls his father, capped off by a multi-hour swimsuit photo shoot at the pool."

He paused to spit out an epithet that made Tikki blush. "An outdoor pool," he continued as he angrily nabbed another slice from the wheel. "In December."

"You're kidding, right?" Tikki floated toward a particular cabinet against the far wall and phased through the door, returning a moment later with a package of chocolate-dipped macaroons.

Plagg arched an eyebrow. "No," he said as he looked meaningfully at the cookies.

"Don't judge," she said as she made short work of the first cookie. "Our day wasn't much better. That boss of hers is a -"

Plagg chuckled. "Such language, Sugar Cube."

Tikki downed her second cookie. "You have no idea how many times I'd thought of having you appear and dissolve something just to annoy her."

"I'd do it for you," he replied without hesitation.

"I know, sweetie," Tikki smiled warmly. "Well, I'm glad he was able to crash when he got home-"

"Are you kidding?" Plagg whined. "Despite being chilled to the bone _and_ thoroughly exhausted, that holder of mine immediately called for his transformation." Plagg smiled wryly. "I couldn't blame him. Given how little time he had between getting off work and wanting to be here for Marinette when she returned from her day, _being_ Chat was the only way he could pull it off."

Tikki smiled. "She won't tell him, ever, but she adores seeing him perched on the coffee table when she walks through the door. The way he smiles when he sees her just puts whatever bad day she had totally in her rear view mirror."

"He knows," Plagg said. "It doesn't hurt that she's figured out all of his weak spots, either."

She laughed. "Oh, she's got that kitty wrapped around her little finger."

"No thanks to you whispering in her ear. It's insulting," Plagg said, but the smile told Tikki how he really felt about it. "Anyway, I think he's finally got everything ready for tomorrow."

Tikki stopped mid-munch on her fourth cookie. "_The_ dinner?"

"The dinner." Plagg licked microscopic crumbs off of a paw. "And… he's got a gift," he said slyly.

The pink kwami's face brightened with a smile. "Did he actually do it? _Really_ do it?" she asked.

Plagg smiled smugly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied, eyes narrowing slyly.

In a flash, literally, Tikki moved from where she was hovering to a spot behind Plagg; before he could react, she gently started to scratch behind one of his feline ears. He tried hard to stop it, but unbidden, his tiny purring began to fill the small space of the kitchen. "Now be a good kitty," Tikki cooed as she continued, "and tell me what he's done."

"Ti-ti-tikki," Plagg managed to get out, squeezing his eyes shut much like his holder often did. "You play dir-dir-dirty..."

Twirling his tail with her other hand, Tikki smiled wider. "How far do you want me to go, my pet," she laughed, her chuckles tinkling like fine chords from a windchime.

"Gagh!" he cried out as he tried to wriggle away from Tikki, though she could tell it was half-hearted at best. "I swore I'd keep it a secret!" he said softly, cracking open one eye accusingly as his purring ramped up to another level. "He'll be upset if I tell you!"

Tikki redoubled her scratching efforts, causing Plagg to groan in ecstasy; the slice of Camembert he'd been holding slipped out of his paw. "How will he know?" Tikki asked sweetly. "He doesn't even know _I'm_ here yet."

"All right! All _right_!" he whispered, though she knew this was the old game they always played. Tikki was well aware that, much like Plagg's holder and Marinette, Plagg himself could deny her nothing. The two were perfectly paired in more ways than one.

Floating around to face her mate, Tikki smiled encouragingly. "Did he go for the intertwined hearts?"

Plagg smiled. "He did," he answered, his purring now a bit subdued but still present, enough to remind her without actually saying it that he'd not want to be anywhere but by her side for the eternity they'd be spending together. "I passed along - as an encouraging hint, of course - what Mari was hoping for. I think she's going to go nuts when she sees it."

Tikki smiled wider. "I hope it's the moment that they break through," she said. "I really think it's time they put their cards on the table with each other."

Plagg thought about that. One of the rules they had long insisted their holders observe was a clear separation between their civilian selves and their superhero personas. They'd bent the rules on occasion, of course, and in more than one case over the centuries, had consented to the Cat and Bug becoming a couple. This time around, though, their holders had moved far more rapidly toward that goal than they'd anticipated; Chat's novel idea of moving in with Marinette had further complicated their efforts to steer the couple clear of each other, though in retrospect, neither he nor Tikki had seriously wanted to do so.

For it was evident to both kwamis these two were meant to be together.

"How close is she to revealing?" he asked.

"Very," Tikki replied. "She's talked herself out of it twice now, but it's been on her mind since Christmas." She slipped another cookie into her mouth, and Plagg realized he'd lost count of how many she'd eaten. "How about him?"

"He sees what he wants to see," Plagg shrugged. "But I think he's suspected since that moment a few years ago on the Bakery rooftop."

"The night she told him she thought he was that blue-headed guitarist?"

"Yeah," Plagg chuckled at the memory, and the relief that Chat had felt at not being unmasked then and there. "He's ready." He looked at his beloved. "_Should_ we do it over dinner?"

"If it's half as romantic as I suspect it will be, and I know how Chat likes to do things-"

"Oh, it will be," Plagg laughed.

"-then I think yes. Unless she gets called in again, New Year's Eve is the perfect time." She smiled. "Especially for new beginnings."

"You mean 'purrfect', right?"

Tikki leaned over and kissed Plagg on his cheek. "You and your puns."

"Admit it. You love them, Sugar Cube."

She sighed. "I _adore_ them. But Chat has taken it to a whole new level."

"I can't take credit for that," Plagg smiled. "I got him started, of course, but he used something called 'Google' on his computer to round out his library such as it is. You should see the journal he keeps! The ones that get a rise out of Ladybug get triple stars."

Tikki rolled her eyes. "More than I wanted to know."

Plagg sobered for a moment. "Are we really sure? That this is the right move?"

"I think so," Tikki replied. "These two have been together long enough now for us to get a solid sense of how it will go. Keeping them apart any longer is just terrible and I won't be a party to it any longer. Besides," she smiled, "I _so_ want to see Chat's face when he finds out who Ladybug is."

Plagg frowned. "Me, too, but I'll be otherwise occupied."

Tikki leaned up and scratched again. "I'll make it up to you, kitty."

Purring once more, Plagg nodded. "Okay, then I'll work on him throughout the day. He'll be ready by dinner, I guarantee it."

"Good." She hugged him again, a warm embrace that sent shivers of joy through the tiny God of Destruction. "Don't worry, kitty. We've got this."

Plagg smiled. "Did you ever wonder," he asked as he leaned his head into his soulmate, "if the real reason we are here on Earth is to play matchmaker to star-crossed lovers?"

Tikki smiled back at him. "I thought that _was_ our role, kitty. Everything else is just sauce for the goose."


	6. Crush: Meaningful Moments

_AKA The tatami mat story_

**_Today's story is by MalcomReyolds._**

_Author's Note: MR here. So several of us were having a discussion about the state of the Couffaines' finances based on the fact that Luka has tatami mats in his room. (HIGHLY impractical on water) and, well… _this _happened. And you know what? I'm not even sorry. _

_Lyra: You should be. This looks like a Lukanette story! :P (I'm joking. I'm joking. - mostly. #adrienetteforlife )_

* * *

Luka Couffaine was rich. Not in the 'buy your own sports team' kind of rich, but at 16, his savings account was almost at seven figures, and that was something. Not that you'd know it to look at him. He always wore the same hoodie, his most comfortable jeans were all ripped, and he still shared a room with his sister. Not in a creepy way, just in a 'we don't have much space' kind of way. His mother was a genuine rock star, retired now, and while his father had chosen life on the road over parenthood, the checks that he sent every month went straight into his and Juleka's bank account.

His mother was always willing to indulge him in esoteric instruments that they didn't already own, although he'd been surprised at the sheer variety that she had stashed away around the ship. He'd been going through a George Harrison phase when his mother walked by one day and handed him a sitar. She'd nodded brusquely, informed Luka that the sitar's name was Ravi and that he preferred to be surrounded with organic materials and couldn't stand ukuleles, before walking out of his room.

While the wooden planks of the boat were technically organic, Luka figured the amount of paint and preservative in them probably nullified that status, so he went out looking to find something for his room. While he indulged in very little for himself (it was just stuff, he didn't really need it) most of his money he put away in the bank.

He spent quite a bit of time researching wall and floor coverings, and fell in love with Japanese tatami mats. He didn't realize the drawbacks, though, until he was too far gone, and wouldn't consider anything else on his floors.

They were expensive, and they rotted quickly when wet, but Luka fell in love with them, and was the only thing that he really threw money away on. He replaced them way more often than he'd like, but loved the feel and the smell of them, so they stayed, long after the sitar was relegated back to its dark cabinet.

So, Luka grumbled to himself, as he rode his five-year-old bike around the city, he didn't really need to be delivering pizzas, but his mom insisted that he get a real, non-music-related job so that he could learn responsibility. He had to admit that most days it wasn't too bad. He was out in the fresh air, and had plenty of time to himself, time to work on his latest compositions in his head.

When the weather was terrible he didn't enjoy it, but he let the rudeness of some customers slide off his back. He got to meet all kinds of interesting people, and the polite ones far outweighed the nasty ones.

That evening, he had one more delivery: to someone staying at the Grand Paris Hotel. He was given a room number, as well as being known by the doorman, he'd delivered there, frequently. Juleka was at the hotel that evening for some kind of fancy evening she'd been invited to. She'd been invited to several of these, now that her modeling career was taking off, and she was losing some of her shyness in person as well as in front of the camera.

He entered the lobby, two boxes in hand, and scanned the room. Sometimes the person came down to wait for him, so he always checked before heading to the elevator. His eyes locked onto the most gorgeous pair of sky blue eyes he'd ever seen. Walking towards him, she was an absolute vision in a stunning pink dress, that appeared to be hand-stitched by one of the top designers. She was exquisite, but didn't quite have the look of a runway model. She was tiny, even in heels, and she moved nervously, rather than confidently. Her dark hair hung in a curtain around her shoulders, brushing tantalizingly at the pale, lightly freckled skin of her shoulders.

When a small blush started to stain her cheeks, he realized he'd just been standing there, staring at her, and hastily tried to say something to make the situation less awkward. Unfortunately, that's not what came out of his mouth. "Am I the one you've been waiting for?" He blushed slightly as her face went brilliantly red, and he hastened to correct his mistake. "I mean, did you order a pizza?"

She smiled brilliantly at him, then jumped as an arm dropped around her shoulders. Attached to the arm was a blonde boy with brilliant green eyes, who looked vaguely familiar. Luka shook off the surprising amount of disappointment he felt that this girl he'd seen for all of 20 seconds was taken, but his heart still sped up when he heard her sweet laugh, and her voice, as she confirmed that the pizza delivery was not for her.

He shrugged and was turning towards the elevators, when the boy's voice stopped him. "You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Murmuring his agreement, Luka cocked his head towards the party. "You guys from there?" Nodding the blonde boy affirmed that they were.

"My father's party." He acknowledged with a sigh, and held out his hand. "Adrien Agreste. Nice to meet you."

Luka's eyes lit in recognition. "Luka Couffaine. My sister, Juleka, is one of your father's models."

Adrien beamed up at him. "That's where I've seen you! You've come to pick her up a couple of times."

Nodding, Luka gestured to the elevators. "Well, if these aren't yours, I'd best be finding the person who did order them. I hope you and your girlfriend have a great night."

He turned, but not before seeing the girl blush and hand her head, and Adrien snatch his had back as if burned. "Oh. She's not my girlfriend. We're just really good friends."

Not trusting his voice at that moment, as the rock that had lodged in his stomach the moment Adrien materialized suddenly vanished, Luka merely nodded, holding up his free hand with a wave, and scuttling towards the elevators.

Once he'd completed his delivery, he pressed his forehead to the cool interior of the stairwell, struggling to control his swirling emotions. He was going to have to ask Juleka about… that girl. He groaned, bumping his head against the wall, realizing he never even got her name.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs, trying to fix his hair and straighten his shirt, before chuckling to himself at the ridiculousness of the situation. What excuse did he have to go talk to her, anyway? He opened the door, and stepped out into the completely deserted lobby. He glanced over to the doors leading into the ballroom where the party was being held, but they were closed, and he couldn't catch a glimpse of anybody.

Shrugging, he texted his boss, who told him to just head on home, that he'd clock Luka out for the night. Luka sent him his thanks, and clambered back on his bike, snapped his helmet in place, and pedaled slowly back towards the boat his family called home.

The next day, he casually asked Juleka about the party. She happily chatted about the people she'd met, and connections she'd made, and the clothing she had seen. One of her favorite designers seemed to be someone called MDC, who had promised to make Juleka a dress. Apparently MDC was a girl about Juleka's own age who had a knack for bringing out a person's inner beauty through her clothing. She didn't have her own label, and was interning under Gabriel Agreste, but it was the general consensus that it was only a matter of time before she became one of the biggest names in the fashion industry.

The designer had naturally created her own dress for the party and had caught the interest of anyone who hadn't previously heard of her. She'd worn pink, and rumor had it that Adrien had refused to leave her side all night, whispering in her ear who she should or should not talk to. Gossip Mongers were saying that Adrien was looking out for Gabriel's best interests, but anyone who knew the younger Agreste knew about the strain between father and son, and could see the interest he had in the young designer was much more personal.

Luka's eyes narrowed a little at that, having seen the lightly possessive way he'd thrown his arm around the girl, but hastened to correct him when Luka had referred to the girl as Adrien's date. There was definitely a story there. Giving Juleka a heavily edited version of their encounter, he looked up when she remained silent.

"What?" He asked when she just sat there, giving him a look.

"You did it again, didn't you? You went and fell for someone you know nothing about." She took in her brother's soft face, slight blush and completely unapologetic smile. "You KNOW how badly that turned out last time. She accused you of stalking, and threw your guitar. You stayed up half the night apologizing to it."

"_Her. _The guitar's name is Claire, and she's temperamental. She needed comforting."

Juleka sighed. "Her name is Marinette. She is the designer MDC, she's sweet and shy, but can be firey and bold as well. She's exactly the kind of girl you go for, but has the purest heart and if you do anything creepy, I swear, brother or not, I will hurt you."

Luka blinked at her a couple of times before shrugging. "It's not like I'm likely to meet her again, anyway. You're the one with an eye for fashion, not me." He gestured between them, both in their pajamas, hers were name brand shorts and a tank top combination, and his consisted of a pair of ratty sweatpants.

His sister laughed at him. "We both know you can clean up really well when you want to, and while you may not admit to it, you have a name brand, tailored suit hanging in your closet. And while you may have embraced the grunge look a little too wholeheartedly, that doesn't mean you can't look nice. You know. If you put in any effort at all."

Sticking his tongue out at Juleka far enough to show off the teal stud in his tongue, he was rewarded with her pillow being thrown at his face. They ended up laughing together, collapsed on the tatami mats of Luka's room. "Why do you even have these things, anyway?" She asked, brushing the flooring. "You have to buy new ones, practically every year!"

"I like it. It's comfortable. And I have to buy new ones all the time, because they don't like humidity. But it's not every year." He rolled his eyes at his sister. This was a conversation they'd had many times, but he didn't mind. He had a name to go with his daydreams. _Marinette._

* * *

The next week, Juleka had her first meeting with MDC, for Marinette to work up some dress designs for Juleka. She was gone for several hours, and walked across the gangplank just as Luka was about to head to work. His sister had a shit-eating grin on her face, and she daintily waved her fingers at him as she called in a sing-song voice, "have fun at work tonight" before blowing him a kiss and quickly slipping below deck.

A knot of anxiety pooled in his stomach, worry about what Juleka might have said or done while she was there, but he put it out of his mind, as he pedaled around the city, daydreaming of spending time with Marinette when he didn't smell like sweat and pizza. He pulled up outside a bakery, double-checking the address. He'd been inside a few times, and had loved the place, both for the food, and for the patissier who was a giant of a man who would sing while he baked, and the tiny woman who made everyone feel at home the moment they stepped through the door.

The lights inside were off, but he rang the bell, and heard a clatter from behind the counter as the light turned on, illuminating the inside of the bakery. A small figure with two dark pigtails darted around the counter and crossed to the door. As it opened, he was shocked to see Marinette standing there, this time in a pair of pink capris and a white t-shirt. Barefoot she looked even tinier than she had when she was in her ballgown.

Her luminous blue eyes looked up at him, her smile shy. When he didn't say anything, only stared, she started to blush and squeaked, "This time I _was_ the one waiting for you!"

His mouth was dry, and he just nodded at her, holding out the pizza. A voice from behind the counter snapped him out of his daze. "You're right, Marinette, he is cute. Pity he doesn't seem to be all that bright."

"Alya!" Marinette was turning an attractive shade of pink, while Luka's mind latched on to a few of the new girl's words. _She thinks I'm cute!_

Marinette took the pizzas and handed them to Alya, grabbing a bag off the counter. "These are for Juleka. She asked for some of our purple macarons. And I threw in a couple of napoleons, because she said they were your favorite. She handed him enough money to cover the food, and stood there a little awkwardly when he still hadn't said anything.

He shook himself, knowing that he needed to say something, anything really, to break the silence that was dragging on a little too long. "Thank you." He smiled, holding up the bag. "Your music is gorgeous, just like you."

Face exploding into a bright blush, she looked at him wide-eyed. "My music?" She frowned, confused.

"Everybody has a song inside of them." He explained. "The music of their soul. Yours is the most beautiful melody I've ever heard."

Blushing more fiercely than ever, Marinette stammered out a thank you, while her friend grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled something on it, and walked over, thrusting it into his hand. "Don't lose that. Now… don't you have more deliveries to make?"

Luka nodded, and walked back to his bike. He heard giggles from inside, and Marinette asking, "What did you give him?" He didn't hear the reply, but did hear her cry "Alya!" in response to whatever her friend had said.

He pushed off and was several streets away, almost back at the restaurant when he stopped to open the paper. It had the name Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a phone number, and the words 'Call Her!' underlined several times. He immediately put the number into his phone, before folding the note carefully, and placing it in his wallet.

The rest of his evening followed in a daze, and he was back home before he quite realized it. Juleka smirked at the sight of him. "She did it, did she? Marinette? She was asking about you. Casually mentioned that she'd met my brother at the party, then asked all kinds of questions about you."

"Her friend gave me her phone number. I don't know if I should call her or not, though."

"Why wouldn't you? Call her up. Keep it simple though. Ask her to go see that band on Friday that you've been talking about for weeks. If that's too much take her out for a coffee. She lives on the stuff. She won't say no to coffee."

He went down to his bedroom, resting his bare feet on the tatami, grounding himself as he tapped on her number. After three rings she picked up, saying "hello?"

"Hi Marinette. It's Luka. Luka Couffaine. Juleka's brother?"

She squeaked, and he heard a crash, a few seconds of silence, before her friend's bark of laughter, then the rustle of cloth before her quick breaths. "I'm so sorry, Luka. I dropped the phone. Hi! How are you doing? Alya told me that she gave you my number."

"I'm good. Just got home from work. I-I was wondering if you wanted to come hear a band with me on Friday. They're local, but they are really good."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she answered. "I would love to."

They chatted for a few more minutes about the band and made a little light conversation. When they hung up, Luka flopped back on his bed, grinning to himself. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Even though they'd been texting all week, Luka still felt nervous as he approached the entrance to the bakery. Marinette had suggested grabbing a coffee before the band, so they'd have a chance to sit and talk, and he agreed without hesitation. He'd worn his normal hoodie/jacket/band shirt combination over a pair of minimally ripped jeans, but when he saw her, he wished he'd dressed up more.

When she'd asked what kind of music the band played, and he'd reported that it was rock leaning towards metal, assuming that she was trying to align it with her musical tastes, not that she was planning her outfit around it. Opening the door, Marinette stepped into the sunshine, and Luka's breath caught in his throat. She wore black combat boots, black leggings, a red and black plaid skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, red tank top and black overshirt, with her hair piled on her head in a messy bun, tied up with a red ribbon.

She'd applied her makeup with a heavier hand than the other times that he'd seen her, and the effect was that her eyes looked bluer than ever. Eyes that were currently locked on his, a shy smile playing on bright red lips. "Is this alright?" She asked, indicating her outfit.

He nodded, and after clearing his throat a couple of times was able to tell her that she looked gorgeous. She blushed lightly, but her smile brightened, and she shyly held her hand out to him. He grasped it, lacing his fingers with hers, a lovesick smile on his face that he didn't think would be going anywhere for quite a while.

They chatted on their way to the cafe, Marinette asking him about his music, and what he played. Several times he caught himself reaching for a guitar that wasn't there, because his sister absolutely forbid him from taking his guitar on a first date, especially to see another band. He mourned its loss when Marinette expressed interest in hearing him play, but promised her he would play for her another time, and his heart soared when she seemed excited about another time.

Everything he learned about her made him fall a little further for her. He could watch the animated way that she spoke or watch her adorable facial expressions for hours. He loved just watching her talk about her passions, wondering how she would react if he just leaned over and kissed her.

They took the subway to the venue, a stage in a park, where people were already milling around. Luka pulled a blanket out of his backpack, spreading it on the ground. He sat down, patting the blanket next to him, and Marinette sat closer than he expected her to, leaning lightly up against him. Leaning back on his hands, one on the ground behind her, he grinned when she looked up at him, then rested her head on his shoulder. He lay his head against hers, and the smile he'd been sporting all night only grew.

Marinette at a concert was an experience. One that he would happily live a million times over, he just wished that he'd been in any way prepared. She spent the entire set on her feet, dancing and waving her arms. She happily screamed her admiration at the end of every song, and just radiated happy energy the entire night. At one point he stood behind her, his hands resting lightly on her hips, just to keep her from wandering as her energy overflowed. She responded by leaning back against him while she swayed, and he had to close his eyes to fight the temptation to kiss her bare shoulder, her overshirt laying on the ground beside his hoodie and coat.

As they walked back to the bakery, Marinette's arm tucked through Luka's, she rambled excitedly about the concert and how much fun she'd had. They stopped by her front door, and Luka reached over to tuck an escaping strand of hair behind her ear, and his fingers lingered against her cheek. "Marinette, can I kiss you?"

She bit her lip and nodded shyly, and he leaned down to brush his mouth against hers. Fireworks went off inside him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. His free hand slid to her waist, and the one that had been in her hair cupped her cheek. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Luka hoped that it was just the first of many. Next time, he decided, he would take her out as she deserved, and treat her like a princess.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Marinette spoke. "Can we do this again sometime?"

"Of course. I'll text you, OK?"

She smiled up at him, pulling him down for one more kiss, before slipping inside. He saw her watching him through the window, and he waved, then, shoving his hands in his pockets, headed back to the _Liberty_ humming a new melody to himself.

He planned a much more formal second date, wanting to impress her, planning a dinner at a fancy restaurant followed by an evening at the opera. Juleka just shook her head at him. "You're going to be bored stiff all evening, and so is she. Why are you doing this, anyway? This isn't you."

Smiling at his sister, he shook his head right back at her. "She's amazing, Jule. I know this sounds crazy, but I can't screw this up. She's so incredible, I just want to impress her."

His sister quirked her eyebrow at him. "If you think throwing a bunch of money at her is going to impress her, then you don't know her as well as you think. What about a picnic in the park and you play for her? If you want to impress her, then be yourself. Not some snooty rich kid."

"But Jule, she's just so…" He broke off, frustrated that he couldn't find the words, instead, playing an achingly beautiful, delicate melody on the guitar. "And so far out of my league it's ridiculous, but I want to show her that I can give her the same things those rich guys like Adrien can." He ran his bare feet over the tatami, grounding himself in the sensation of it, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him.

Juleka laughed. "Don't worry about Adrien. He'll tell anyone who'll listen that they're just friends, that he's not interested in her, only he watches her every movement when she's not near him like a drowning man. Marinette wants someone who is honest with her. That's why this won't work. It's not you."

"Opera is still music, you know, Sis. It may not be my favorite, but music always has a message for the listener; a story to tell."

"Fine." Juleka sighed, shaking her head at her brother's stubbornness. "But if there's no third date, don't say I didn't warn you."

Luka told Marinette to wear something fancy, like the dress he'd first seen her in, but refused to give her any more information, hoping to sweep her off her feet with the grandeur of their date. He dragged his suit out of the closet, noting that it was a little tighter than the last time he'd worn it across the chest and upper arms, but realized it was because he was more muscular than he'd been the previous spring, and it didn't look bad at all. He slicked his hair back, briefly debating having it cut, but ultimately decided against it. He removed all his bracelets, but kept the ring that he wore on his left index finger… the one that had been his father's wedding band, a ludicrously expensive onyx and platinum affair that his father had left behind along with the rest of them.

Luka didn't hold a grudge against him. The man had tried, but when he was forced to choose, the lure of the road and the music were just too strong. Instead, Luka wore the ring as a reminder to always live in the moment; to enjoy what he had while it lasted… however long that may be.

He rented a car and driver for the night so that Marinette wouldn't have to take the subway in heels, and they pulled up at her house a few minutes early. He knocked and was invited in by her mother, who smiled at him and introduced herself as Sabine. "Marinette's almost ready, dear. Come on up and I'll go check on her."

Waiting in the living area, Luka watched Marinette's mother walk up a set of stairs, and knock on a trap door. She disappeared inside but was back within minutes, trailed by a vision in teal. Marinette was dressed in a cocktail dress with a shimmery embroidery on it. The straps were wide satin ribbons of a darker teal, and the bodice was fitted through the waist before flaring out slightly over her hips. She wore silver heels and carried a silver purse.

Luka was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open and made every attempt to close it, before clearing his throat several times. "You look beautiful, Marinette," was all that he was able to choke out.

Still, she smiled at him sweetly, running one hand down his arm, although he couldn't remember when she'd come so close. "You clean up pretty nicely yourself, Mr. Couffaine." She teased. Blowing her mother a kiss, she grabbed her wrap, and they headed down the stairs.

He held the car door open for her, and she grinned at him. When he told her their plans for the evening, her smile seemed to waver for an instant, but when he blinked, it was as bright as ever. Their conversation over dinner was a little stilted, continually interrupted by waiters, bringing course after tiny course. Three bites of food on perfectly arranged plates. There was barely enough food on each plate for them to get a taste, and Luka was disappointed that they wouldn't be able to share.

The meal over, they made their way back to the car, where the conversation flowed more naturally, Marinette talking about her week at school, and asking how things were going with him. He told her a couple of funny stories from work, and one about a crazy assignment from his history teacher.

Marinette appeared nervous again when they arrived at the opera. Once they had found their seats, she confessed that this was her first time, and she wasn't really sure what to expect. Luka laughed, saying he'd been for the first time last year, as a class trip, and not to worry. It was just a fancy type of musical theatre. He reiterated what he'd said to his sister, that the music told a story, and whether she understood the words or not, the notes would guide her through.

She smiled and relaxed a bit at those words, leaning against his arm, until he lifted it, draping it across her back. His fingers started drawing lazy circles around her shoulder of their own accord, and she leaned as far into him as she could in the theatre seats.

The opera itself, _Das Rheingold_, was all in German, which neither of them spoke, and Luka could feel Marinette tensing back up as the evening wore on. He tried to let the music wash over him, telling its story, but his attention was drawn to the girl beside him.

Their ride back to the bakery from the opera house was a quiet one. Marinette still had her fingers laced with his but didn't really make any attempt at conversation. When they arrived at her house, he helped her out of the car. He walked her to the door and gently turned her to face him. He searched her eyes, surprised and a little hurt at the sadness he saw there.

"What's bothering you Marinette?" He asked, gently, a worried frown wrinkling his brow.

"Honestly?" She paused, taking a deep breath when he nodded. "If you're into all this fancy stuff, then maybe we aren't right for each other. Not that there's anything wrong with any of it, I'd just rather have a picnic in the park. Just the two of us. Not having to worry about which fork to use, or whether I'm going to spill something. The Luka who danced with me at the concert, and promised to play for me. That's the one I'm interested in. The person I hoped you were." She paused and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "Relationships are built on meaningful moments, not grand gestures. At least that's how I feel. I'm sorry."

Marinette kissed his cheek and turned to walk inside. Luka blew out his breath, muttered something that sounded like "Thank God" and then asked her to wait. Marinette turned back to him, hope in her eyes.

"This isn't me, either. I…" He blushed and looked away. "I just really wanted to impress you."

Laughing, Marinette smiled at him. "You know… playing that guitar you keep talking about would really impress me."

Tugging on his tie, something he'd wanted to do all evening but mostly restrained himself from, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I would really like that."

Looking him over critically, Marinette quirked a grin and blushed slightly. "While I have to admit that you look really good like this, will you take your tie off for me?"

He looked at her, confused, but complied with her request, holding the tie out to her. She ignored the offering, reaching into his hair, ruffling it up so that the slicked-back look more resembled his normal shaggy mop. Her face was already close to his when she met his eyes, still smiling, and asked, "Luka, can I kiss you?"

"Please…" He began, but her lips were on his before he could finish. They broke apart, only when breathing became absolutely necessary, and he rested his forehead against hers, realizing her hands were still in his hair, and he was gripping her hips. Luka relaxed his fingers slightly, and she made a sad little whimper that had her blushing and him chuckling.

"Come hear me play." He whispered, suddenly filled with an almost overwhelming need for her to hear him. "I have a gig tomorrow night. Please come."

She nodded, her fingers sliding out of his hair, one curled around the back of his neck, the other coming to rest on his chest over his heart. He was sure she could feel it pounding under her fingers, but he didn't care. There was something about Marinette that made him want to do just about anything for her.

Luka stroked her cheek. "It's late, I should probably get home." He grinned. "I need my beauty sleep… there's this gorgeous girl coming to hear me play tomorrow, and I want her to think well of me."

Pressing a kiss to the end of his nose, Marinette smiled, whispering as she angled her head to kiss him more fully. "I'm sure she will."


	7. Pink and Red: Two Pink Lines

**_Today's story is by MalcomReynolds._**

_Author's Note: MR here. Yeah. This one is definitely T rated for some (implied) sex and the sheer evilness of the author. This is actually a prequel to one of my other works No More Ladybug. _It is also aged_ up. Marinette is 22, Luka is 24. _

_Lyra: People definitely need a warning of your sheer evilness._

* * *

Marinette sat on the cool tile of their bathroom floor, a white stick clutched in her trembling hand. Two pink lines stared back at her. She hadn't thought… hadn't even suspected, and she knew her fiance hadn't either. She'd been talking to her mother yesterday, telling her how she seemed to have a bug that she couldn't shake, when Sabine had suggested she take a pregnancy test "just to rule things out". She hadn't said anything to Luka before he'd left for the recording studio that morning, preferring to indulge in her foolishness alone. She wasn't sure if he'd be excited or upset, this close to their wedding, finding out that they'd be parents soon, on top of everything else.

They'd talked about having children, but it had always been a 'someday' discussion. They were both still so young, with Marinette about to graduate, and Luka recording his first solo album, barely more than kids themselves. They'd been careful, it wasn't in either of their natures to be any other way, but life makes its way, especially when you have a tiny goddess of creation on your side.

Looking down at the stick again, just in case the results had changed, Marinette called out to Tikki when they hadn't. Phasing through the door, Tikki looked at the stick in her companion's hand, and gently tugged it free from her numb fingers. Beaming ear to ear, Tikki cheered her congratulations. When Marinette failed to respond, she flew up to nuzzle Marinette's cheek. Marinette jumped slightly, then brought her hands up to cradle the little kwami, giving voice to all the jumbled thoughts that were tumbling through her brain.

She'd eventually pulled herself up off the tile, and taken a shower, thanks to a pep talk from Tikki, and dressed comfortably, not having classes until late that afternoon, and heading to the kitchen to stress-bake.

When Luka came home at lunchtime, it was to find his fiance covered in a fine dusting of flour, and mounds of baked goods. Croissants were piled up on two plates, while the macarons were just waiting to be filled. Her back to him, Marinette was belting out a Jagged Stone song along with the radio, pulling what looked like bread rolls out of the oven. She placed them on top of the oven to cool, squeaking when she turned and saw him, her eyes going wide.

"Unless we're having a party that I've forgotten about, something is bothering you. What's going on, Marinette?"

She walked over to him, burying her face in his chest, and just hung on. Scooping her up, Luka carried her to the couch in their tiny living area, and sat down with her cradled in his lap. He hummed into her hair, stroking her back, glancing around for Tikki to give him some indication of what was going on. Tikki was having a whispered conversation with Sass, and at one point he saw them both glance over at the coffee table. Glancing over at it himself, he saw that it was bare, except for a white piece of plastic, about the size of a pencil, but about twice as wide.

Looking at it curiously, he saw that there was an oval cut out of it, with two dark pink lines crossing it. He squinted to read the writing next to the window, and he gasped when he realized what it was. His grip inadvertently tightened on Marinette, as he sucked in a breath.

She sat up and followed his gaze to where it was locked on to the pregnancy test. "Luka." When her voice came out quavery, she cleared her throat and tried again. "Luka? Are you mad?"

That snapped him out of his shock, and he turned his eyes to her. "Why would I be mad? Marinette, this may not be when we planned, but I would be thrilled to have a child with you. Am thrilled." He corrected. He pulled her tightly to him, mind reeling, but happier and more terrified than he'd ever been before, even when he was proposing to Marinette. He turned his head burying his face in her hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Marinette shifted, getting a bit more comfortable, facing him, her legs either side of his. Her face was still buried in his shoulder, and he just held her, stroking her hair. In his mind, he was thinking through the logistics when he felt Marinette starting to kiss up the column of his throat. His head dropped back to rest on the back of the sofa, a low moan escaping when she started mouthing along his jawline, teeth occasionally scraping against his stubble.

He turned his head and caught her lips, his hands teasing the skin just under her shirt, sliding up her back when she pressed against him in encouragement. Soon they were both panting, bodies pressed together, hands and mouths reaching for every available patch of skin. When Marinette started tugging his shirt off, Luka chuckled. "I'm pretty sure this is exactly how we ended up in this situation in the first place."

Marinette paused for a moment, then tossed his shirt over her shoulder. "Well, it's not like you can get me pregnant again right now." Then cut off anything else he had to say by sealing her mouth to his.

* * *

Luka was very late getting back to the studio, but he couldn't honestly say he minded. Marinette had asked him not to tell anyone, at least until after they'd received confirmation from the doctor, but he was still thrilled.

She'd also had a long talk with Tikki this morning, and wanted to alert Master Fu. She wanted to make sure that it was safe to transform while pregnant, but said that she was going to wait until after the doctor's appointment the next day. Tikki had said that it shouldn't hurt the baby at all, but all of them were understandably nervous.

Viperion showed up to patrol with Chat Noir that night, and when questioned said that Ladybug had talked to him earlier that week, asking him to cover that night. Since they were getting older, and sometimes had real-life issues come up, Chat didn't think anything of it.

The next morning, Marinette had her doctor's appointment, which Luka accompanied her to, although all they did was draw some blood and give her a list of pregnancy do's and don'ts.

Luka kissed Marinette as they split off, her to visit Master Fu, he to the studio. They wanted to tell their family first, then their friends. They had their monthly gathering of Alya, Nino and Adrien coming over the next weekend, so they'd decided that would be a good time to tell them. They had dinner with their families on a regular basis, so inviting them over wouldn't tip their hand.

Marinette was filled with happy thoughts as she entered Master Fu's shop. He was alone, and came out to see her, Duusuu his companion once again, now that the peacock miraculous had been returned, and Wayzz was living with the Lahiffes. They made small talk for a little while, while Master Fu made them a pot of herbal tea. "Now tell me, Marinette. Why have you come to see me?"

"Well, you see, my fiance and I just got some great news. We just found out that we're going to have a baby!" Marinette's smile broke over her face, and Duusuu squealed happily and flew over to hug Tikki, but Master Fu's face remained serious.

"This is very happy news for you, Marinette, and I am glad that you and Luka are having a child together. You are also getting married soon, are you not?"

"I graduate in 22 days and we're getting married in 26!" Happiness radiated off of her in waves.

"It sounds like you have a lot of changes coming up. A lot of new responsibilities."

"Well, not that much, really." Marinette considered. "I mean the baby is a huge change, but I'll be working at the place I've been interning at this past semester, and I already live with Luka, and have done for a couple of years." She shrugged. "We've been together for seven years, almost eight. This decision isn't sudden or life-changing. It's just a celebration of our love and making it legal."

Master Fu shook his head. "Marinette. You have been a fantastic Ladybug. One of the strongest I have ever heard of. However, even with your great mental and physical fortitude, I am going to have to ask that you return the Ladybug Miraculous to me."

Marinette goggled at him in utter disbelief, and even Tikki and Duusuu stared at the guardian wide-eyed and silent. Their eyes met, and Master Fu watched as Marinette came to terms with what he'd said.

Eventually, she sighed. "Of course, Master. I will set up a 4 man patrol rotation instead of a 5 man one, and let everyone know that I will be out of commission for a while. Luka, Viperion, already knows, obviously, we talked about the possibility of me having to become inactive, especially in the latter stages of my pregnancy, but if you feel that it is important for me to not transform, I understand."

"You do not understand, Marinette. It is imperative that you return the Ladybug Miraculous to me today. I will give you all the time you need to say goodbye to Tikki, but I cannot let you leave here with those earrings."

Marinette gasped in horror, looking at Tikki with wild, terrified eyes. Her tiny companion flew over to the girl she'd watched grow from a terrified teen to a confident young woman, and turned to face Master Fu.

"Master! You cannot just take me away from Marinette. She's right. She needs to be given a chance to organize everything. Even a few days. There hasn't been a threat for a while, and none of our sources have detected anything magical on the horizon."

"Tikki, you know this needs to be done. The sooner we find a replacement Ladybug the safer Paris will be."

Marinette's blood ran cold at the phrase "replacement Ladybug", and she fought down a panicked sob. Tikki turned to her, and rested her tiny forehead against her. "I'm so sorry Marinette." Marinette placed a soft kiss on the kwami's head, and they just stayed together, holding on for just a little while longer.

While she still could hold it together, Marinette cupped Tikki to her cheek, snuggling the way they did when she was younger, and in need of comfort. "Goodbye my friend." Whispered words as she slid out first one earring, then the other, the first tear, that she'd fought so hard to contain, sliding down her cheek. She dropped the earrings into Master Fu's outstretched hand before fleeing from his house, the tears falling faster now.

About halfway to their apartment she pulled out her phone and dialed Luka's number, sobbing incoherently when he picked up. He couldn't understand a word that she was saying, but the sheer fear and sorrow and loss in her voice had him bolting from the studio.

As he had much further to travel, Marinette was curled up on their couch sobbing as if her heart was breaking. Dropping to his knees beside her, Luka pulled his fiance into his arms, cradling her, much as he had only a day before. He looked her over for any sort of physical injury, but Sass noticed moments before he did. "She isssssn't here. Tikki. She issss gone."

Reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ears, Luka saw her empty earlobes. He softly ran his finger over one, then the other. "Oh, Angel. What happened?"

In garbled fits and starts Marinette tried to explain to him what Master Fu had said, but ended with a wail. "How am I going to tell Chat Noir? How will I tell Paris? Everyone will think I abandoned them!"

He held her reassuringly, his heartbeat returning to normal now that he knew she was in no physical danger. "If nothing else I can tell Chat. Bring him here if I need to and let you two talk. Can you think of any way to call him to you? To set up a meeting with him somewhere? I know that this is something you would rather do on your own, but I you know I will always be here for you."

He repeated the words that had become their mantra, whenever either of them was having a rough time. "You can tell me everything. Or you can tell me nothing, if you prefer. You can be yourself with me. I will always love you."

Marinette leaned into him, holding him tightly. "I love you, too, Luka. Thank you for being you."

They sat together, holding tight, missing Tikki and worrying about the future, until Marinette suddenly sat bolt upright and cried, "Croissants!"


	8. Heartbreak: The Trials of Ladybug

**_Today's Story is by MalcomReynolds. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF DEATH / SUICIDE._**

_Author's Note: MR: This is nothing but a happy, cheerful, sunshiney ball of angst. There is Major Character Death, Suicide, Tragedy and Tears. If you are looking for a happy, fluffy Valentine's piece, this is not it. It is however, a love story. The story of a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and the lengths that her friends went to in order to show their love for her. _

_Ep: (peeks out from several stacks of Kleenex boxes) Lyra, I'm a mess. I look like I've been crying for a month, and I've only had this story in my inbox since yesterday. I'm gonna put my Chat Noir ears on and loop the Miraculous theme song until I feel better._

_Lyra: Uh, well Ep,…. We *did* technically give MR the nickname "Mistress of Death" didn't we? I admit though, I didn't expect to see such a mess for a VDay story…. _

_MR: It's a _friendship _story. You guys are the ones who let me pick the prompt heartbreak. What exactly were you expecting? And I thought I got upgraded to "Pure Snowflake of Death". (At least that's what my nametag says…)_

* * *

They stand before the two open holes in the graveyard, hearts heavy, heads bowed. Adrien Agreste sinks to his knees between the two graves, his bodyguard watching from a distance. Tears stream down the boy's face, as the ashes are poured into the ground. There is a police barricade around the cemetery, keeping this moment private, the burial of a celebrity.

The murder of Gabriel Agreste, in very secretive circumstances, followed by the suicide of his assistant had many talking, whispering that they had arrested the wrong person, that it was a lovers quarrel and not an act of cold-blooded murder by a young up and coming designer, but those who circled the graveside knew different.

Adrien was flanked by his friends, Nino Lahiffe, Alya Cesaire, Max Kante and Kim LeChien on one side, Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine and Alix Kubdel on the other. These were the people who had been there for Gabriel's final moments. Those that knew the truth behind what had happened, and those that would attend the burial of a third person later that day. One buried in secret, even further away from the prying eyes of the media.

Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth, and they were the only ones who knew it, those that were huddled around the grave. His assistant, Nathalie had been Mayura, and today, that era was over. Adrien wiped the tears from his cheek, shed not for the father who had never been much of a parent, but for the possibilities that the man had stolen from him.

The teens piled back into the car in which Adrien's bodyguard, now his temporary guardian, had driven them to the graveside. In ones and twos they were dropped off, those unwilling to stay alone hanging with friends, until Adrien and Luka were alone in the car.

"You don't have to do this alone, you know." Luka said to him, his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You have friends. We're all here for you."

Looking up at Luka, Adrien offered a tight smile. "You loved her, too. Didn't you?" It was more a statement than a question, but Luka answered it, anyway.

"Yeah. Still do. The moment I met Marinette, I knew... " He shrugged as he trailed off. "But I wasn't the one she wanted. And that was OK. You can't control who you love. I was content being her friend. Just knowing her, you know?"

"If not you, then who? Ladybug shot me down so many times, all over another guy. I assumed, once I knew…" He paused, choking back the sobs that threatened to overwhelm him. "I assumed it was you."

Luka chuckled, although there was no humor behind the sound. "_Ladybug_ only ever shot down _Chat Noir_ didn't she." The car pulled up next to the _Liberty_ as he asked the question, touching Adrien's shoulder once more. "And I'm always around if you need anything, Adrien. I promise you." With a final squeeze, he stepped out of the car, head down, hands jammed into his pockets, trudging towards his home.

Adrien looked up at his bodyguard. "Can you take me to the hospital?" With a grunt, the large man pulled the car back out into traffic. As they arrived at the hospital, Adrien thanked the man, and told him he'd be going in alone. He walked down the long, sterile hallway, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see.

The doorway was flanked by two police officers, but whether to keep people out, or to keep the patient in, it was impossible to tell. They looked Adrien over, folded their arms, and shook their heads. He went to the nurse's station, and explained to them that he needed to get in to her room. He had to see her. He was on the approved list. After several phone calls, and a few pulled strings, the door was opened to him. There was another officer stationed in the room, this one to keep the patient under control, although the idea itself was laughable.

She looked so small, laying there, pale and unmoving on the white sheets. She was hooked up to monitors for just about everything, bandages everywhere, eyes closed, breathing shallow. Her dark hair spread across the pillow, and if he squinted hard enough, Adrien could almost fool himself that Marinette was just sleeping.

She lay there, and Adrien just stood, watching her, listening to the monitors beep, her chest rising slightly, then falling again, the pause between breaths making his heart clench. He stepped to her bedside, every movement followed by the officer in the room. Knowing that Tikki would find a way, he slipped the earring from his pocket under Marinette's hand under the guise of touching her fingers. The fact that a napkin wrapped macaron slipped from his pocket, and got nudged under the bed went unnoticed by the officer, who was watching him stroke two bruised fingers.

His voice hushed and reverential, he whispered the words loud enough that the guard could hear them, but he didn't care. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I'm sorry for everything that my father did to you, to us, to Paris. I'm sorry for not seeing you when you were right in front of me. I'm sorry that you are here, on this hospital bed, when you should be out, living your life, celebrating the downfall of a monster. I'm sorry for what I'm going to tell the world about you without your permission." He gave her fingers a tiny squeeze, and let them slip from his as he turned and walked out of the room, the eyes of the policeman boring a hole in his back.

Sliding back into the car that was waiting for him, Adrien sighed. He had one more stop to make, and it was both the hardest and easiest thing he had to do that day. The car drew to a stop outside of the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie-Patisserie. The bakery itself was dark, but he rang the bell, and waited until he saw Tom Dupain appear in the doorway. The big man's shoulders slumped in relief, and he came over to let Adrien in. He waved in the bodyguard, too, not taking no for an answer, and ushered them upstairs to the living room.

To Adrien's surprise, Luka, Alya and Nino were already there, sitting around the space. Various excuses of "didn't want them to be alone", "knew you would come" and "wanted to show our support" were offered, and then offered repeatedly over the next hour or so, as, in ones and twos, all the current miraculous holders found their way to the Dupain-Cheng's living room.

Tom offered everyone refreshments, needing to keep busy, to do something with his hands, while his only child was being kept so far out of his reach. Sabine offered comfort, as those present tried to comfort her. Eventually, Sabine made her way to Adrien. She drew him into a hug. "I'm so sorry for everything you're dealing with. I don't know what happened, but I just can't see how Marinette is responsible for your father's death."

Sighing, Adrien gently guided her into a seat. He sat next to her, taking her hand, eyes glued to the floor, and blew out a prolonged breath. "Actually, Mrs. Cheng, she is. I was there. We all were. I actually came to tell you what really happened. I'm going to tell the world, but I thought that the two of you should be the first to know."

Luka, who was leaning against the wall, talking softly with Max, looked over at Adrien, and shook his head. "Actually, we're all going to tell the world. I told you before, I'm not going to let you do this on your own, Adrien. We're all in this together. We're a team."

Looking around the room, Adrien saw the others nodding in agreement, and turned back to Sabine and Tom, who had come to sit next to his wife, putting his arm around her as she stared at Adrien in shock at his statement.

"The first thing you need to know is that my father was Hawkmoth. The second is that Marinette was Ladybug. I saw what happened, and in no way am I angry or upset by any of your daughter's actions. My father, on the other hand, got exactly what he deserved." Adrien paused taking a deep breath.

"I know you're wondering how I know all this, is that I'm Chat Noir." He paused to let them take in everything that he said.

"I'm Rena Rouge" said Alya.

"Carapace" added Nino.

"Viperion."

"Pegasus."

"I'm Bunnyx, and he's King Monkey." Alix jabbed her thumb at Kim, who had just shoved an entire croissant in his mouth.

"And I'm Ryuko." Kagami spoke for the first time since she'd arrived, inclining her head regally. "I'd like to offer the Tsurugi's family lawyer, should Marinette still need it after we tell the world what happened."

Sabine had covered her mouth with her hands, as Marinette's friends, the superheroes of Paris, spoke out in support of her daughter. "Thank you. Thank you all so much." Tom nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks, while his wife's eyes glistened dangerously, as-yet unshed tears threatening to spill.

Adrien started the story, but the others picked up the threads when he got overwhelmed, or chiming in with what they had seen when he'd been occupied elsewhere.

_They'd been fighting a fairly easy akuma, one that was flashy, but not particularly dangerous but kept them distracted while Mayura and a sentimonster had appeared. Ladybug had run off to get the extra miraculous, meeting up with Chat Noir, and sending him to get Max, Alix, and Kim. She'd handed the miraculous to Alya, Nino, and Luka, telling them where to meet her. Once the whole group was together, the akuma was swiftly defeated, the sentimonster similarly so. Mayura stepped back, and laughed, looking at something behind them. _

_Turning, they saw Hawkmoth, his cane pinning Ladybug against the wall leaning forward, threateningly. Chat screamed and was ready to tear into Hawkmoth, when he saw Ladybug shake her head ever so slightly. Rena and Carapace dragged King Monkey and Pegasus into the battle with Mayura, while the Time Twins watched for any momentary action that could give them an advantage. _

_Chat, body tensed, never took his eyes off of where Hawkmoth and Ladybug were locked together. A gasp and a scream from the group battling Mayura was all that it took to break Hawkmoth's concentration for the fraction of a second that Ladybug needed to reach out the arm that she'd wiggled free to snatch the Butterfly Miraculous from the villain's chest. His transformation falling, Hawkmoth tried to throw Ladybug aside, but she still had a grip on his cane, and the pair toppled over the edge, to fall ten stories to the ground. _

_Ladybug was reaching for her yo-yo, distracted by the fall, and Hawkmoth grasped her earring and yanked on it, ripping it out through the skin of her ear. Starting to detransform herself, her yo-yo disappeared, and the two hit the ground with a sickening thump. _

_Still partially transformed when she made contact, Ladybug was somewhat protected, although Hawkmoth fared worse, not surviving the impact, face down, so his identity was not immediately revealed. _

_Chat was the first into the alley beside the building, immediately recognizing his father's broken body, without having to turn him over. Nathalie Sancour, who's scream at having her miraculous ripped from her was what had distracted Hawkmoth in the first place. She fought to break free from Carapace and King Monkey, each who had one of her arms. She slammed Carapace into King Monkey, causing them to release her in surprise. Rena, dove to grab her, but it was too late, she'd already launched herself over the side of the building._

_She fell silently, and the noise they heard when she hit the ground was followed by a keening wail coming from Chat. As a group, they looked around, then flowed over the side of the building, getting to the ground in whatever ways they could, surprised to see Chat not looking at the broken body of Ladybug, but the still body of Gabriel Agreste._

_A movement behind them, and the faintly whispered words "Miraculous Ladybug" sapped the last bit of strength that she had, the small fluttering of red bugs that flew out, barely a foot over her prone body, zipped around the city, repairing the structural damage caused by both the akuma and the sentimonster. Then the last of her transformation unraveled swiftly, her body slumping, her identity revealed to all._

_Rena was the first to kneel at Ladybug's side, followed shortly by Viperion and Bunnix, while King Monkey and Pegasus checked over Nathalie's body, and Carapace placed a hand on Chat's shoulder. Carapace was the only one who heard Chat's muffled sobs of "Father. Why did you have to do this?"_

_He stared at Chat Noir for a moment, and then softly whispered, "Adrien?"_

"_She's still alive!" Bunnyx called out. "Barely, but she's hanging on."_

_Viperion stepped to the end of the alley, dialing 112 for the ambulance, while Rena stared down into the face of her best friend. Viperion returned to tell them the ambulance was on its way, and heard a cacophony of beeps from various miraculous. "Alright." He said, fighting to keep calm, and to keep the others calm. "Anyone who's miraculous needs recharging needs to leave. We should meet somewhere." He glanced at Nino, who was quietly comforting Chat Noir, and now, he caught the word Chat had been mumbling to himself over and over._

"_We'll meet at my house. My mother won't object to a group of people just randomly showing up. My name is Luka Couffaine, and I live on a houseboat called the Liberty, which is moored along the Seine. Do any of you know it?" To his surprise, all the others nodded. "Well, this may be easier if we all know each other. Anyone who needs to recharge, go." Carapace, King Monkey, Ryuko, and Bunnix all stood and, with a nod to each other, took off in the direction of the Seine. _

_Rena looked up at Viperion. "I've recharged since I used Mirage. I'm on a timer, I'm staying."_

_Viperion nodded, slinging an arm around Chat, who looked like he could use all the support he could get. "I'm going to need your help. Hawkmoth snatched Ladybug's earring, but it is no longer in his hand. Can you help me find it? Ladybug is going to need it." Chat's ring let out a shrill wail. "I need to get him somewhere safe."_

_He turned to Pegasus as Rena began to search the alley. "Can you get him to the boat? Portal close and then lead him if you need to. I think we all need to talk about what's going to happen, and we need to be gone when the ambulance arrives, if we have any hope of preserving either Chat or Ladybug's identity from the general public. And for the sake of Adrien, too, it might be good to keep Hawkmoth's real name out of the media."_

"I regret that decision now," Luka said softly. "I thought it would be for the best at the time. I didn't realize it would lead to this. I am so sorry."

Tom reached out a hand to the young man, clapping him on the back. "You made a split-second decision in a terrible situation, trying to help out as many people as you could. Nobody blames you for it."

"I do." He replied, almost inaudibly. Alix threw her arms around him in a hug, and the Time Twins sat there together, on the floor offering comfort to each other in a way only they understood.

Alya's voice seemed overloud as she broke the silence, throwing them back to that day.

_It didn't take long for Rena to spot the earring. Red with black spots; very different looking from the solid black one in Marinette's other ear. Rena went to put it back in, but the ear was torn from the violent way the earring had been removed. She looked up as Chat and Pegasus disappeared. _

_Turning to Viperion, she'd told him that she wanted to wait until they heard sirens, and then she could put up an illusion to hide them. Viperion suggested just leaping to the roof of a nearby building, instead, where they could watch. Agreeing, the pair waited, each holding one of Marinette's hands and talking to her, although she was unconscious and could no longer respond to them. _

_At the first hint of a siren, they found themselves on a lower rooftop, only three stories tall, across the street, where they had a view of the emergency crew at work, but were unlikely to be seen. They watched as the paramedics swarmed Marinette's body, but merely covered the bodies of Nathalie and Gabriel. Once she was in the ambulance and on the way to the hospital Rena followed it to confirm which hospital she was being taken to. _

_Viperion stayed behind and watched the loading of Gabriel and Nathalie's bodies into a separate ambulance. When Rena rejoined him, they headed to the Liberty together. _

_Onboard the Liberty, Luka was surprised, but not as stunned as he might once have been, now that he knew the identity of Ladybug, to discover that he knew all the heroes. He filled everyone on what happened once they left, and then everyone turned to Adrien. _

_He looked at them dazedly, appearing more hurt than sad. "My father is really Hawkmoth, isn't he?" Nino put a comforting hand on him and nodded. "And he's dead?" Another nod. "And Ladybug is Marinette. But she's not dead. Not that we know of."_

_This time it was Alya that answered. "She was still alive when they put her in the ambulance." Stepping forward, Alya dropped the earring into Adrien's hand. "I wasn't able to get it back to her. I think you need to be the one to do it." This time it was Adrien's turn to nod._

"And that's all that happened. That night was when the news report was made that my father had died. We, uh, Plagg, Nooroo, Duusuu and I, watched it all. Then Nooroo told me about my mother. She was in a glass coffin in the basement all this time. She's dead." Tears threatened to spill from Adrien's eyes again, and as Sabine reached over and took his hand, squeezing gently, they did.

"I don't know what my bodyguard told the police. I didn't listen, I couldn't handle it." Adrien glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I need to leave soon for her funeral."

There were several offers to accompany him, but he shook his head. "We'll meet at the mansion tonight as we agreed. Nadia Chamack has already promised to be there. I told her that I had an important announcement to make. They're going to televise it live. Anybody who doesn't wish to be there, doesn't have to be."

He gave a sad smile as he waved goodbye thanking them for everything they had done.

The ceremony for Emilie Agreste was a quiet one. Only Adrien and his bodyguard were present. He felt a little bad at not informing his Aunt Amalie but knew that it would be better to have it just the two of them. As the ashes poured into the grave, Adrien thought back on his memories with his mother. Remembering her face, her voice, her smile, he wrapped his arms around himself a little tighter. He'd mourned in the two and a half years since her disappearance, and hadn't really expected to see her again, but now, even that tiny sliver of hope was gone.

The car ride back to the mansion was silent. Even since Gabriel's no talking order was lifted from the man, Adrien's bodyguard wasn't much given to casual conversation. As the car slipped quietly through the gate, Adrien could see the news van rounding the other end of the street, and mentally started preparing himself for the day's final task.

His friends arrayed in a semicircle behind him, Adrien stepped up to his father's old podium and grimaced. "Do we have to do this in here?"

"It is already all set up for a press conference. I know you're missing your father, but this really is the ideal place." Nadia reassured him.

Adrien took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright. Are we ready?" Nadia nodded. "Hello, everyone, my name is Adrien Agreste. It has been reported that my good friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng murdered my father. I'm here to set the record straight. I was actually an eyewitness to what happened that day, as are the seven people standing behind me."

"You see, my father had a secret. A dangerous one. He was the man that has been terrorizing the city for the past two years. The man known as Hawkmoth. His assistant who died with him was his assistant in every sense; she was Mayura."

"Now, you may think that since I know this much, I must have been in league with my father. I was not. In fact, it couldn't be further from the truth." Adrien paused, taking a deep, steadying breath to calm his nerves. "Plagg, claws out." Chat Noir stood in front of the camera, and Nadia gasped. Through her headset, she could hear the people at the station also reacting in shock.

"I did not know my father's identity until moments before his death. The people here with me can attest to that."

The people behind him nodded, one by one, starting with Luka on Adrien's far left and ending with Kagami on the far right, called for their transformation, and becoming the Heroes of Paris.

Clearing his throat, Chat Noir continued. "As you can see, there is one of our number missing. Ladybug. She is currently in a hospital bed, recovering from the fight with Hawkmoth that nearly cost her life. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien gave a brief version of the story, how Ladybug had fought Hawkmoth and removed his miraculous, and the tragic fall after that.

"As you can see. The truth is Ladybug was involved in the death of Hawkmoth, through no ill intent on her part. As far as I am concerned, both as a Hero of Paris and as the son of the deceased, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is innocent of any wrongdoing. She has done nothing but try to keep this city safe, and as she has succeeded, we should celebrate her. Thank you."

Chat Noir stepped down from the podium, and the other heroes followed in silence. Dropping his transformation, he stepped over to Nadia. "Do you think that will work?"

Mutely, Nadia nodded her head and indicated that the cameraman should start packing up his equipment. As they opened the door to leave, an explosion of sound hit them like a tidal wave. Paris was celebrating.

Across town, in a well-guarded hospital room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng opened her eyes.


	9. Cupid (AKA The Black Cat Takes Charge)

**Today's Story is by **LyraMaeArcher**.**

_Author's Notes: Lyra: I have decided. We all need a _Plagg_. Too bad _Tikki_'s _gonna_ kill him._

_MR: Oh… Well… if _Plagg_ is _gonna_ die… at least it's on his own terms. And you say I'm evil. *Cackles*_

_Ep: An angry _Tikki_ God is not to _be trifled_ with - I've seen what happens in the Disneyland attraction. The songs alone will drive you insane. Run, _Plagg_! Run!_

* * *

Plagg couldn't take it anymore. He was going to lose his mind. This kid needed to get a grip already. If he had to listen to one more moping sighfest about the lack of development in the love department, Plagg was going to lose his mind.

Adrien flopped on the bed face first with a pathetic sounding moan, leaving Plagg rolling his eyes.

There really was only so much a kwami could take. Especially since he knew that the kid's love interest really did love him back, but the stupid rules of Miraculous magic made it physically impossible to share any of that kind of information. This called for more cheese. Lots more cheese.

Gulping down camembert in a fashion that others might consider unhealthy, Plagg wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he contemplated what exactly he should do with the kid.

Adrien shifted, flopping onto his back and lying starfish style on the bed.

"Why does there have to be another guy, Plagg? Why can't she just love me?"

Suppressing the groan that threatened to escape, Plagg shoved more cheese into his cheeks and simply made some non-committal grunts. Cheese was easy to love. It never loved someone else instead or thought you were annoying.

"Lots of other cheese in the fridge," Plagg quipped, cramming another chunk in.

"Ya, but Ladybug is like Camembert. She is my favourite." Blinking, Plagg paused in the ravenous devouring of his cheese collection. The kid was using cheese to describe Ladybug? Crap, this was worse than he thought.

Swallowing one last piece for confidence, Plagg landed softly on the pillow beside Adrien's head.

"Listen, kid. Love is overrated."

"What do you know about love know anyway?" Adrien huffed, throwing his arm over his eyes. For a moment, Plagg considered biting the hand that now rested near him. How frustrating could one kid be? His eons of existence suddenly weighed heavy on him. Definitely too old for this crap. Eternity was easy. Moody, lovesick teenagers were impossible.

* * *

"Hey, SugarCube."

He knew she'd show up sooner or later. She always did when he visited in the middle of the night, lounging on the balcony chair beneath the stars. And just like always, her disapproving glare filled him with joy.

"I said not to call me that. What are you doing here?"

"Too much drama. That kid is dragging me down with all his pouting. Can't you get your Ladybug to do something already?"

Tikki's sigh in response wasn't quiet.

"We can't do that, Plagg. You know that. They can't know each other's identity."

As much as he loved Tikki, Plagg vehemently disagreed. Especially with Adrien. This was getting out of hand and this kid needed SOMEONE to love him. A frustrated rumble threatened under his usually aloof attitude.

"That's dumb," he growled, making Tikki roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Just go back to Chat Noir. Let things happen as they are supposed to."

He didn't want to let things happen as they were supposed to. He wanted to make that kid happy. Maybe, just maybe, he needed to take matters into his own paws. Plagg's stomach rolled.

This called for more cheese.

* * *

It took rest of the night, but finally he found matching pictures of Marinette and Ladybug, leaving them open side by side on the computer screen, in the exact same angle. Surely the stance, the pigtails, the gleam in the exact same coloured eyes would tweak something. Anything. But the kid just clicked the pictures shut without a blink.

At school, he dared to hide in Marinette's little bag where she kept Tikki. The look on Pigtail's face was priceless when she opened the bag and found both kwamis. Tikki glared dangerously - knowing he was up to something, but he just yawned and stretched without a care in the world.

"Plagg," Marinette hissed, "why aren't you with Chat Noir?"

He shrugged.

"He's nearby. I'm just spending time with SugarCube."

Tikki's groaned in frustration while Marinette paled.

"Don't listen to him, Marinette. Plagg is trying to cause-"

A loud crash in the distance snapped Marinette's head up. Tikki's glare intensified.

"Go to Chat Noir. NOW."

He stuck out his tongue at her before rushing back to Adrien, who didn't look overly thrilled.

"Where were you?" he growled, throwing out his fist to call his transformation. Plagg just shrugged.

"Hanging out with Ladybug," Plagg drawled, enjoying the look of surprise on the kid's face before getting sucked into the ring. That would leave some questions for later.

Maybe he should have taken a tally of all the different kinds of glares he was getting in a single day, Plagg mused while Adrien rambled on about how important it was the kwami stay hidden. When finally the kid sank onto the couch in a flop and the glare turned to a soft plea, he knew it was showtime.

"Why were you with Ladybug anyway?"

A casual, nonchalant shrug.

"She smells nice. And SugarCube loves when I come for snuggles, even if she likes to glare at me first." Adrien's eyes narrowed.

"So you know who she is?"

Another shrug.

"Yep."

A long pause as the kid considered.

"Can you tell me?"

"Sure. Ladybug is M-_blech_." Stupid magical bubbles. With a growl, he flew to the computer desk, clicking the mouse with vigour to pull up a picture of Marinette but, in typical black cat bad luck fashion, the computer froze.

"Nope. I can't tell you apparently."

Being Cupid was stupid. Plagg's new motto felt appropriate as Adrien missed yet another clue. If Plagg didn't know better, he would swear the kid was actively trying not to see them. It wasn't that the kid was dense or oblivious. Blindness is real, especially when there's a heart involved.

Gross.

It was a good thing he needed cheese to recharge and not wine because at this rate, he would die from alcohol poisoning with the amount of bolstering he needed as he attempted to somehow get through to the kid.

Every time Marinette talked to him, Plagg poked Adrien's chest from inside the pocket. Every time an akuma alert went off, Plagg asked about Pigtails and where she went. Every time Adrien moped about another rejection from Ladybug, Plagg "accidentally" sent Marinette a text with the word "hi." Casually leaving pictures of Marinette open on the computer.

He even went so far as to whine incessantly about needing cheese bread until Adrien finally gave in and visited the bakery to get some. Marinette blushed behind the counter as she prepped the order.

"What is your problem, Plagg?" the kid asked as Plagg shoved the freshly baked amazingness into his mouth. "You have never been this annoying before."

"Trying to be Cupid here, kid." The kid looked puzzled.

"What?"

"I'm trying to help your love life."

Adrien blinked in surprise, staring blankly at Plagg.

"By begging me for cheese bread?" Plagg nodded, gulping down another chunk. Pigtails' family sure knew how to make great bread - this stuff was delicious.

"Why?"

Plagg stopped chewing long enough to make sure he looked Adrien right in the eye.

"Your friend smells nice. And SugarCube likes it when I visit."

Another blink. Plagg groaned and gave up, stuffing the rest of the bread down his throat.

Time to step it up to the next level.

Plagg's eyes followed the kid around his room as he prepared for school, chatting away about something to do with Ladybug. He always chatted away about something to do with Ladybug.

Tikki would likely kill him, but it was time to do something drastic.

The moment the door of the car opened at school, Plagg made a noise to draw Adrien's attention before making a beeline for the locker room. Unable to call after him, the kid jogged behind, trying to find out where Plagg was going. Plagg waited just out of view from the rest of the kids until Adrien stepped into the room.

Glaring eyes connected with his, making Plagg grin before phasing through the door to Marinette's locker and finding somewhere to lounge until Pigtails arrived.

"What are you DOING?" Adrien growled from the other side of the metal. "Get out of there!"

"Nope. I like Pigtails. She smells nice."

A loud thump on the door made him jump a little.

"Come on Plagg. What if Marinette sees you?"

That was the point.

Sounds of shuffling in the locker room got quieter before a loud ring of the morning bell. Pigtails and her habit of being late. Feet smacking against the tiled floor echoed through the now-empty room. Plagg wondered if Adrien had left or was waiting still.

The locker door flung open, revealing Marinette's flustered face. When she saw Plagg, her mouth made a perfect little "o" shape before she gasped out his name.

"Hey Pigtails. Morning." He took his time stretching and yawning.

"What are you-?" Her voice was cut off by the sudden and surprising appearance of Adrien beside her, making Marinette jump and screech in response. It was so incredibly hard not to laugh at the expressions on both their faces.

Plagg struggled to keep his typically haughty attitude as Marinette floundered in an attempt to prevent Adrien from looking into her locker and Adrien tried to keep her from noticing the kwami on her shelf. These two needed to be their dork selves together.

As if by divine destiny, both their phones vibrated loudly with an akuma alert. Adrien's eyes darted to Plagg in a panic, unsure exactly what he was going to do in order to get transformed. Plagg was enjoying this far too much, leaning farther back into his lounge to wait.

"Go Marinette. Get somewhere safe." The kid even started pushing Marinette towards the exit. She just eyed him nervously, glancing over her shoulder at the still-opened locker door. It looked like maybe Adrien would actually get the girl out the main locker room so it was time for action.

"Tikki!" Plagg shouted. Definitely going to be a fun way to die at least. "Pigtails needs you."

That made the kid freeze in surprise, a wide-eyed gape as he stared at Marinette in a brand-new light.

"Milady?" he breathed, making her stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Chat?!"

Tikki flew out of her hiding spot in the little bag, buzzing angrily in his direction with her brilliant blue eyes practically shooting daggers.

Plagg grinned.

_Mission accomplished._


	10. Balloons

**_Today's Story is by Epcot97_**

_Author's Note: Chat gets just a teensy-weensy bit put out when an akuma throws his Valentine's Day plans for Ladybug into the air. Literally._

_MR: These two have the worst luck! Maybe that's a sign. (He should have got tulips…)_

_Lyra: I think he would have wanted two-lips ;)_

* * *

It was all because I'd decided not to use roses this time, I was sure of it.

Oh, they would have been beautiful, to be sure, but they'd not exactly sealed the deal for me the last time I'd tried to do something special for Ladybug. She'd ultimately seen them, of course, but by then the petals had long since dried out, and I was reasonably certain only my enhanced feline sense of smell had been capable of picking up the marvelously delicate scent of the heirloom rose I'd picked especially for her.

There was no small irony in the fact I could draw a straight line from that to my being trapped inside a massive party balloon.

As Valentine's Day had neared, I wanted to treat Milady to a special night where she could relax for once with purrhaps the only other person in Paris who understood what she was going through as a Miraculous holder. Not wanting to repeat my earlier mistake, though, and cognizant that she was actually in love with someone else, I'd gone to my friend Marinette as Chat for advice.

Over the course of a few late night visits, I'd first carefully explained what had happened the last time, and how I wanted to make sure LB didn't feel pressured to hang out with me during what I knew was her precious spare time. After thinking it over for a bit, she suggested the intimate dinner and a subtle charm campaign to sell her on the idea of a simple night out as friends - no strings, no pressure.

To my joyous surprise, a few days from the fourteenth, Ladybug agreed to a rooftop dinner, and I hurried to put my plans into practice. Finding a new rooftop was fairly easy for there were several that I knew provided a magnificent view Ladybug enjoyed on those rare occasions when we had a few moments after patrol or no immediate need to depart after an akuma. The one I ultimate chose had a unique angle on the Eiffel Tower and the Seine just below.

I'd settled on tastefully arranging festive arcs of pink and black floating orbs around an intimate rooftop space; in the center had been a table for two, with freshly prepared _coq au vin_ courtesy of one of my favorite four-star restaurants. The smell had been divine, and it had taken everything I had in terms of willpower not to test the dishes before Ladybug arrived.

And arrive she did! Oh, how she had arrived.

My heart skipped a beat or two when her lithe red-cladded form gracefully swung out of the sky and lightly dropped down beside me. I was determined to keep the evening light and enjoyable, though, and tried hard to check my heart at the door. Still, it was difficult not to appreciate the magnificent beauty that was my partner, from those dazzling blue eyes to the tasteful way her hair was always pulled back into pigtails.

I had barely greeted her with my customary bow-and-knuckle-kiss when the damn akuma alert buzzed on both my baton and her yo-yo. In retrospect, I shouldn't have been surprised, for of all days, Valentine's was likely to be replete with broken hearts, creating plenty of fodder for Hawkmoth. Tail flapping angrily as I snapped open the baton, both of us were startled to see the akuma was fairly close; too close, as it turns out, for a split second after, massive party balloons started to descend from the sky.

Well aware that meant trouble, I'd quickly spun up my baton and popped several as I tried to protect Ladybug, but there were too many, dropping too fast; one enveloped the two of us and in short order we found ourselves floating serenely over the Seine. I tried to ignore the parallels to Bubbler, when my best friend Nino had become akumatized, but that was proved quite difficult to do, given how Ladybug and I were entangled in each other.

The world was slowly moving below us with a slight green tinge from the material of the balloon as I tried _not _to purr at being embraced by Ladybug. Striving for professionalism, I gently shifted myself enough that we wound up facing each other, our legs at angles to one another.

"I don't think the akuma realizes it's caught us already," I said. "It seems to be happy coincidence we were as close as we were."

"I was thinking the same thing," she replied, before smiling. "Was that _coq au vin _back there?"

"Yes, Milady," I answered with a bemused expression. "I'm impressed you noticed before we altered our plans for the evening." I had my baton in a paw and gently started to poke it into the rubbery material surrounding us. It gave slightly, but didn't betray any sign of snapping the more I pressed.

"I love that dish," Ladybug said as she also started pressing on her end, to no greater avail. "Maman makes it on Sundays-" she said before cutting herself off.

I looked up at her, and could see the blush. "Ladybug?"

"Sorry," she replied quickly. "We're still over the Seine, Chat, and not that high yet," she said, changing topics. "Try a claw? If you can pop it, we have a better chance of landing safely."

It was my turn to flush slightly, for I'd forgotten my clever built in tools. If I hadn't known better, I'd think I was distracted by being this close to the love of my life. (I was.)

"In case this works," I started, "why don't you grab ahold of me? I should be able to helicopter enough to slow our descent."

Ladybug looked at me with, of all things, a sly smile. "Are you using this situation as an excuse to get a hug out of me?" she teased as she shifted around to embrace me.

My face warmed further. "Madame, my honor is beyond reproach," I said with deep seriousness.

Ladybug leaned in as she looped an arm around my chest. "Then why are you purring?"

"I-" I started before realizing she was right. Hastily I tried to shut down the rumbling that her nearness had triggered, but found it more difficult than I thought. "The, uh, air is getting thin in here," I reasoned. "I must be a bit light headed."

"Yeah," she replied as she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "That must be it."

Taking a deep breath while trying to ignore the exotic scent of my partner, I tensed the paw not holding my baton into full claw mode, and deliberately pressed the sharp tips into the rubber. I was rewarded with a massive _pop!_ and then the amazing sensation of dropping downward, rapidly. Ladybug tightened her grip around my torso as I quickly spun up my baton, slowing our descent and adjusting our angle away from the center of the river and toward the stone pathway running parallel to the water.

"We're coming in hot," I called over my shoulder as the ground rushed upward toward us. "If you can leap on my mark…"

"Say the word, Chat," she replied into a feline ear.

I did the calculus on the fly, ignoring the burning of my biceps as I furiously tried to slow our fall. It was rough, but… "Now!" I cried out.

Ladybug pushed off of my back and leapt into the air, snagging a lamp overhanging the walkway with her yo-yo in a smooth move born of experience. My load lightened, I was able to shift the baton from helicopter to pogo mode, extending it quickly to ram into the stone below; I flew up into a double-barrel roll before tumbling into a crouch atop the wall above the walkway. I cocked my head sideways to watch Milady as she flipped around the lamp and gently landed next to me. "I give the landing a perfect ten," I smiled.

"Thank you," she laughed, "but I think the judge is biased."

"He is," I smiled wider. "And has been for a while."

Ladybug surprised me again by leaning down and kissing me again on the exposed part of my face. "I know," she whispered.

"Milady," I choked, "Uh-"

"Let's get rid of this akuma before the food gets cold," she said as she flung her yo-yo out and zipped away from me.

"As you wish, bugaboo," I said, my heart and head awash in conflicting emotions.

* * *

The akuma turned out to be a college student who worked part-time as a clown for birthday parties; her girlfriend had broken up with her quite inappropriately on Valentine's Day, and Hawkmoth had provided an outlet for the rage. While LB and I were unable to patch up the young woman's broken heart with the Miraculous Cure, Andre happened to be in the area; I never discounted the medicinal qualities of magical ice cream, and by the time we left, our akuma victim had at least stopped sobbing uncontrollably.

Still, it put a bit of a chill on the dinner, which itself had gone stone cold by the time we'd gotten back to the rooftop venue. I was sad that our evening had been ruined, and said as much to Ladybug as I sagged down against a brick wall.

"I'm not," she replied as she settled in next to me and put her head on my shoulder. "Akuma notwithstanding, this was a lovely idea, Chat. I feel bad about the food, but not about being able to spend some time with my favorite kitty."

I looked down at her, eyes narrowing. "Are you sure? I've been worried that you-"

"Stop," she said as she looked up. "I came because I _wanted_ to, Chat. You are right, you know."

"I am? About what?"

"We should hang out a bit more. Get to know each other."

I pushed away from her and looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Who are you and what did you do with Ladybug?"

Ladybug chuckled as she pulled me back toward her. "She's here, just a bit older and wiser, I suppose. And," she added with a sly smile, "a bit more cognizant of what goes on inside that fur brain of yours."

"That's a scary place to visit, Milady."

"For some." She sighed. "We are such total opposites, and yet completely the same, you know?"

"Kinda goes with the Miraculous we each hold," I pointed out.

"True, but that's not what I meant. Let me put it another way. You are probably the only person in Paris who gets the craziness of my life. And I, yours." She paused for a moment. "It's probably why I don't have a boyfriend," she said softly.

I started. "You… don't? I thought-"

"Oh, I'm not saying I'm not in love with someone. He just doesn't know."

I looked at her, masked eyes wide with shock. "Have you told him?"

"No," she said. "I can't. I freak out each time I try." Ladybug looked up at me. "How can you do it?" she asked. "You've put your heart out there for me to see nearly every night we've been together."

"It's the mask," I laughed. "I'm a lot more reserved without it."

"Something tells me you'd be perfectly able to walk up to the girl of your dreams and ask her out."

"You know I have," I winked. "But not in my civilian life."

"Why?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, for starters, I've not met anyone who measures up to you," I said carefully. "I mean, there is _one_ girl, but I think she doesn't really see me." I smiled a bit. "The real me."

"The _Chat_ you?" she asked as she nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "This-" I waved my paws over my costume, "is more me than my civilian self. You probably wouldn't recognize me if I ran into you."

"Maybe," she smiled before yawning.

"You should go," I encouraged. "I'll clean up here."

"I can help," she offered.

"No, go get some rest."

"Okay," she smiled.

"And Ladybug?"

She paused as she pulled out her yo-yo and looked back at me expectantly.

"Whoever it is, tell him. Whatever you might think, you are Ladybug even when you aren't transformed. You can do this."

She smiled. "Maybe."

"You _can_," I said. "And," I added with a classic Chat smile, "if it goes hideously wrong, I'm happy to be your backup."

I barely dodged the yo-yo as it sailed toward my feline mane.

* * *

It was late by the time I returned to the mansion, and I was figuratively dragging my tail as I went up the steps to Dupont for class the following morning. Pushing through the massive double doors, I'd only made it a few steps into the massive interior courtyard when I heard a familiar voice call to me.

"Adrien?"

I located Marinette just off to the side and I moved toward her. "Hey, Marinette," I smiled, mentally trying to stay in character as Adrien. She had no way to know the many hours I'd spent with her as Chat had led to her being the _other_ girl I had referenced to Ladybug the prior evening; as Adrien, I was just a friend. But Chat, I thought, had become something more.

"I have a rather delicate question," she said quietly as she pulled me into the corner.

"Okay," I said slowly.

Looking from side to side to make sure we were not being watched she looked up at me and whispered: "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Marinette," I said.

She looked around again and pulled me closer. "I need you to ask Alya to do something for me."

My eyebrows went up. "Okay."

"I need her to get a message to Chat. She can put in on her blog for me - but not from me? If that makes sense?" she said.

"Uh, sure," I said, trying not to laugh at the comedy in progress.

Marinette reached into her purse and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Givethistoherthanks!" she said in one breath before she dashed away from me, her face aflame as she left.

"Sure," I said to her retreating form. Once I was certain she was far enough away, I unfolded the paper and quickly read the note. It _was_ for me, after all.

_The moon is bright tonight, purrfect for pastries and cocoa._

Crumpling the paper up and tossing it into the first trashcan I saw, I whispered to myself, "Message received, purrincess."

* * *

A bit after moonrise, I landed on the chimney above Marinette's rooftop patio. "Good evening," I purred to the pigtailed beauty standing below me. "I understand you wanted to see me."

"Hey Chat," she smiled. "You got my message."

"I did," I laughed as I vaulted down to perch on the railing beside her. "That's a rather novel way to get ahold of me. You could just text."

She flushed. "Sorry. You did give me your baton number didn't you?"

I nodded. "How quickly they furget," I laughed. "What can I do for you, Princess?"

"I need to tell you something," she said. "_Seriously_ tell you something."

"Okay," I said, arching an eyebrow. "You're not dying, are you?"

"No," she said quickly. Taking a deep breath, she pulled me down from the railing and picked up a paw in each hand. "Please, don't freak out, okay?"

My eyes narrowed. "Now I'm getting worried."

She took a deep breath again. "Chat... I love you."

I felt my face was showing the shock I felt. "You… do?"

"Yes," she said, then smiled wider. "A good friend of mine told me to be bold. Like my alter-ego."

My ears stood straight up, mirroring how wide my masked eyes had gone. "Your… alter-ego?"

"Yes," she said. "You know her, I think."

"I… I do?" I said, my fur brain spinning.

"Yes," Marinette replied. She pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. "You never gave this to Alya."


	11. Party

**_Today's Story is by Epcot97._**

_Author's Note: It's a party! Except, as we all know, Adrien is likely _not _going to attend, given how his father feels about such things. But as Plagg frequently reminds him, when Adrien is forbidden from doing something, it's generally a green light for Chat Noir._

_MR: You threw a party and didn't invite me? I'm bummed!_

_Lyra: The wonders of teenage rebellion. I never did it - but then again, I didn't have a Plagg. I'm disappointed about that._

* * *

I slammed the door to my bedroom shut, the anger fresh enough to still remain as a slight flush on my cheeks. Why I thought the conversation would go any differently than it had a thousand times before, I wasn't sure; maybe it was the eternal optimist within me. Or the fact that, now that I was sixteen, I felt like I'd proven myself responsible enough to be trusted to venture out into Paris on my own after dark.

Apparently not, according to my father.

_He has no idea!_ I yelled to myself. _I'm out there every night, practically, saving this city from the worst Hawkmoth can throw at it! I think I can handle walking a few blocks to Marinette's…!_

I slumped down against the door and pulled my knees up to my chin. Despite being awash in teenage hormones, I was reasonably sure my father was being an idiot. Again. What made it worse? He'd had Nathalie break the news to me. He couldn't even say no in person. Who _does_ that? I put my head down on my knees, letting my longer-than-father-liked blond hair fall forward.

Plagg floated up and looked at me; we'd been together long enough now that he'd more-or-less dropped the grumpy cat routine and let his true feelings out. "I'm sorry, kid. That was rougher than normal. I'd offer some Camembert to lessen the pain, but…"

I looked up. "It's the thought that counts," I smiled slightly.

My kwami floated away and returned promptly with a slice of his favorite dish. "We're still going, of course," he said, narrowing his eyes as he popped the odiferous cheese into his tiny maw.

"Weren't you listening?" I replied. "He said no."

"To Adrien," Plagg pointed out.

"Oh, here we go," I sighed, putting my head back. "You're about to remind me that he banned Adrien from attending, but not Chat Noir."

"I wouldn't remind you of something you know so well," he smiled.

I looked at him. "Are you paraphrasing something? That sounds suspiciously familiar to me."

"No," he said hastily. "So, can we go already?"

"Chat wasn't invited," I pointed out. "And I can't appear as Adrien."

"Chat is _always_ welcome, you know that," Plagg pointed out.

He had a point; I'd visited Marinette a few times as Chat - not frequently, of course - but each time, they'd been warm experiences that I'd treasured. She was a true friend - a rare find that both of my personas were fortunate to know. "I don't want to wear out my welcome," I protested half-heartedly. "And there will be kids there from school. Chat's not supposed to be a social creature."

"Even Superman went on a date," Plagg argued. "I think Ladybug will spot you one."

"It's not a date," I said, but I stood; Plagg, the little imp, knew he'd won and gloated slightly as I held out my ring. "But I think I _could_ use a little fun tonight."

Before I could change my mind, I called for my transformation. As the green glow faded from around me, I took an extra precaution and queued up on my phone the endless track of me practicing the piano; I'd recorded it a few weeks earlier, random flubs and all, and found a smile appearing on my masked face as my claw ticked the play button.

_One dutiful son… check,_ I thought grimly.

Two leaps and I was through the window, baton in hand; helicoptering, I landed on the fence and vaulted to the roof of the mansion next to ours, then ran across the rooftops in an easy jog. Despite every seemingly reasonable challenge father had presented through his proxy, I'd desperately wanted to go to this party. My close friends could be counted on one paw, even including Ladybug. I barely knew the rest of my classmates, given how I was generally hustled from school to a photoshoot or other extracurricular activity. Paradoxically, I spent the most time with Ladybug, and felt like I knew her the _least_.

I knew Marinette far better, especially now that she had started to feel comfortable around me. I'd not known that, early on, she'd crushed on me pretty hard - nearly from the first moment I'd walked into that classroom in Dupont. We'd both grown up a bit since then; I was aware she'd dated Luka Couffaine for a while, but it had ended amicably a few months earlier. I'd been a bit sad, for the two of them seemed like a purrfectly matched set; it just proved I was unable to divine true love accurately.

My own heart had remained true to Ladybug, though I'd come close to breaking that promise to myself during a particularly dark period for me a year earlier. Two years in, though, and I didn't appear to be making any headway on that front at all. Still, I was willing to keep at it. After all, hope springs eternal.

The festive lights from the Bakery appeared and I landed on the edge of a roof across the park from the building. Perched, cat-like, I could smell the wonderful scents wafting from the chimney even at this distance; my mouth watered as my stomach rumbled, reminding me of the sprig of lettuce and few berries that had been dinner. Looking to the rooftop patio, my feline vision could pick out Marinette moving to and fro, presumably setting up the space. I was early, and I leapt out into the night once more with the intent of helping her finish.

Gently landing atop one of the chimneys with a soft rubbery thump, I waited for a moment to ensure I'd not startled her with my arrival. I needn't have worried, for she had her AirPods in and was quite attractively dancing her way across the patio.

Twisting a feline ear, I could pick up the beat of the music she was listening to and smiled as a thought popped unbidden into my feline fur brain. Wondering if Plagg was affecting me more than normal that evening, I quickly (and nearly silently) vaulted to the tile and stood just off to the side of Marinette.

Tail tapping in tempo with the music, I waited until she spun on her heel, one arm above her head, the other across her torso, before gently swooping in and taking her hands in each paw to slowly spin her back out again.

Her eyes flicked open and connected with mine as she spun one more loop, ending with her hands in mine and facing me. She paused for just a beat before pulling me toward her and then pushing me away in a classic jazz-infused two-step. Spinning around her, I wrapped an arm around her waist and sashayed with her across the tile, pressed about as close to her as I'd ever been. Marinette's exotic scent of vanilla and spices filled my feline nose, nearly overwhelming me.

What was I doing? As insane as it was, it felt so totally, completely _right_.

We twirled at the end of the line and reversed position; she wrapped her own arm around my midsection and gently pulled me against her. Unexpectedly, she put her chin on my shoulder, which was something considering I was taller than her. I closed my eyes as we reached the end of the space again; spinning her away from me, I twisted around and put us into a more traditional ballroom style, one paw on her hip, the other outstretched.

Not that the music supported it, but we managed a nifty little tango around the space, twirling, twisting and dipping rather exotically. As the music rose to the finale crescendo, I rotated her one final time and rolled her out, landing on my knee with her hand in a paw. Looking up at her, I smiled.

Pulling out an AirPod and breathing slightly from exertion, Marinette smiled at me. "I had no idea cats were so light on their feet," she said as I stood.

"I was only following your lead," I replied as I leaned down to kiss her knuckle. Belatedly, I realized I normally only did that for Ladybug. What had gotten into me?

"You flatter me, sir," she said formally, tapping her hand against her chest.

"And you're worth it," I replied. "Look, I'm sorry - I didn't mean to drop in unannounced. But you looked like you were having entirely too much fun to be allowed to do it solo."

"I was blowing off steam," she said. "I had to cancel a party I was throwing this evening."

My eyes widened. "That's the first-" I started before catching her look. "I mean, that's terrible! What happened?"

"My parents," she said simply.

"Ah," I said, nodding. "I'd only met them a few times, but they don't seem like the type to do something like that," I added.

"They had reasons," she said as she settled in on the small lounge chair in the corner. "I failed an exam this week."

"That's out of character," I said before hastening to add, "from what I know of you."

"You're not wrong," she replied. "But I've been pretty busy these past few weeks. I didn't-wasn't able to study the way I normally would."

I nodded again; I could relate entirely. Though I'd not failed anything, it had been an especially manic period for Hawkmoth. There had been more than a few long, late nights catching up. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. I brought it upon myself." She smiled up at me. "Your magical appearance, though, has gotten me out of my funk. How did you know I needed to be cheered up?"

"I'm a cat," I laughed. "It's part of the gig."

"Thank you," she said warmly. "But I should get back to my homework."

"I need to get back on patrol," I lied, eliciting a narrowing of the eyes from Marinette. Turning, I leapt to her railing.

"Chat," she said, and I turned before leaping to watch her walk over to me.

"Princess?"

"You should drop in more frequently," she smiled. "I could use a little more feline in my life."

I smiled. "Four out of five Chats would agree," I laughed.

"I'm sure," she smiled wider before leaning up to kiss my exposed cheek. "Don't be a stranger," she whispered.

Leaping away, I wondered what had just happened; whatever it was, I realized something had shifted in how I was perceiving Marinette, and it wasn't all bad. Sailing through the night, though, I did know _one_ thing: I'd never hear the song _Party for Two _without thinking of Marinette and our private dance atop her parent's bakery.


	12. Be Mine: Dance With Me

**Today's Story is by MalcomReynolds.**

_Author's Note: MR here. This was supposed to be a 6 sentence story. Oops, my fingers slipped? And I promise it lacks the subtle level of angst of some of my previous stories of the past weeks. _

_Ep: I'm rubbing off on you, Six sentences to six pages. Well done._

_Lyra: Definitely Ep's loquacious influence. And beautiful._

* * *

Luka had been surprised when Marinette asked him to teach her how to dance, but he had readily agreed. He'd taken ballroom dancing one summer with Juleka, about four years ago, and he had enjoyed it as a way to express himself through music, even if he wasn't the one to be making the music.

She smiled up at him as he explained the basic steps to her, and showed her a video on his phone, smiling to himself as she leaned close to see. When he heard her muttering the basic steps to herself as she watched, Luka deemed her ready. He queued up some music and set it playing. Marinette watched him nervously, but slid her hand into his, and rested her other on his shoulder, as he grasped her waist.

They twirled together around the deck, Marinette clinging to him, and desperately trying to watch her feet, although he repeatedly instructed her not to. He was eventually able to distract her by asking her questions, mostly about her art, getting her to relax in his arms, and follow his lead without thinking.

Once she was comfortable with the basics, he asked why she wanted to learn. She stiffened in his arms, losing the relaxed posture she had moments ago, and messing up her steps. She took a few moments to sink back into the rhythm of the music, although she had lost the flow that they had together.

"Well, um, you know how there's the Valentine's dance at the Grand Paris Hotel coming up?" She stammered, her face turning red. "Well, there's this guy I wanted to ask, but he's a really good dancer, and I didn't want to embarrass him on the dance floor." She paused and blushed harder, her mumbled words rivalling his sister's. "Not that I've asked him yet. He'll probably say no, though."

Luka's heart sank. He'd known that Marinette had a thing for Adrien when he met her, but recently it had seemed that she'd been working on getting over him. Of course, there had been a part of Luka that hoped Marinette would see him once her crush on Adrien faded, but apparently there was someone else. His smile slipped a little, but he knew that how Marinette felt was her choice, and he had no claim on her.

"He'd be crazy not to go with you, Marinette. And if he does turn out to be crazy, you should still go, and have fun with your friends. You can show off your dance moves to them."

Marinette had an internal conversation with herself. Luka watched as she rehearsed what she wanted to say in her head, giving her the time to work on whatever she was thinking. What came out was, "Are you crazy?"

When she realized what she'd said, her eyes grew huge, and she shook her head, rapidly. Their feet had stopped moving, but she hadn't let go of his hand, and he squeezed it encouragingly, as her face grew warmer.

"I mean, Luka, do you want to go to the Valentine's Dance with me? I know that big fancy parties aren't really your thing, so it's alright if you say no, but I was hoping you'd say yes." She trailed off, her eyes on his face.

He let out a breath he didn't know that he'd been holding, and when he smiled, it was as blinding as the sun on the water. "Of course I will, Marinette. I would be honored to go with you."

Marinette's smile was incandescent as she relaxed again in his arms, slipping her hand from his, in order to wrap both arms around his neck. He placed his now free hand at her waist and with a very light pressure encouraged her closer. She happily snuggled into him, her head on his shoulder. He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "I'm so glad. I already started my dress, and I picked the color to match your hair."

He pulled back and stared at her, at a complete loss for words. Marinette turned pink under his gaze, and Luka just made an inarticulate noise and tucked her back into him. She made a happy little humming sound, and rested her head against his shoulder. Their feet started moving again, not even realizing that there was no music playing, wrapped up in each other.

The day of the dance drew closer. Marinette had finished her dress, refusing to show it to Luka, and started tailoring the suit she had no idea he owned. She made him a waistcoat with excess material from her dress, so that he matched perfectly, telling him to not worry about a tie, and go for an open-collar look, instead.

Two days before the dance Luka stopped by Marinette's house for a final fitting, and to take home his suit. He stood in her bedroom, wearing his tailored suit, watching Marinette as she flitted around him, tugging and straightening the material. When she was standing in front of him, fussing with his collar, he caught her hands, gently tugging her into him.

Although they'd been spending more time together over the past few weeks, they had yet to put any kind of name on what was between the two of them, the attraction obvious, but neither actually making a move. Luka decided it was time to change that, as he pulled Marinette towards him, slowly lowering his mouth towards hers, giving her every opportunity to back away. Instead, she moved to meet him, teeth bumping a little clumsily, but what the kiss lacked in grace, it made up in enthusiasm.

What he'd intended to be a gentle kiss, ended up searing into Luka's soul. He dropped Marinette's hands as his slid down to grip her hips, while her hands ran up his chest and behind his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. They broke apart when air became necessary, breathing heavily, but not moving apart, foreheads touching, eyes still closed.

"Wow." Breathed Luka, as his heart slowed its wild gallop in his chest.

"Yeah." Replied Marinette, her fingers still carding through his hair, making him shiver against her. "Can we do that again?"

Luka's eyes popped open at the question, meeting the still shy eyes that were looking back at him. He didn't answer, simply lowering his mouth back to hers.

The next few days were busy, and Luka hadn't seen Marinette, so he was feeling a little nervous when he showed up to pick her up for the dance that evening. Juleka told him that he was being ridiculous, that the past two days in school, Marinette had been living in a happy bubble, absolutely nothing was bringing her down. Juleka had even caught her humming one of the new songs that Luka was working on. When Nino complimented the tune, and asked where it was from, she'd merely blushed and smiled.

Sabine welcomed Luka into their living room, and they chatted for a few minutes until Marinette's bedroom door opened. As she carefully descended the stairs, Luka stood, and couldn't help being drawn towards her. His mouth felt dry, and he could only repeat his words of a few days before, "Wow."

Her dress, the hem of which swirled just below her knees, was blue, the same shade as his hair, had black embroidery swirling across it. She wore low-slung black heels, and her muscular arms were bare. The dress itself was fitted through the waist, flaring out around her hips and thighs, billowing slightly when she spun, showing off the back that had been laced up with a black satin ribbon. His hand shot out to her waist to steady her as she over-rotated on her spin, and she smiled up at him.

"You look amazing."

He finally found his voice. "That's supposed to be my line. You are gorgeous. And I only look this good, because I had an amazing designer!"

She swayed into his touch, but then realized that her parents were right there watching, so straightened up again. Luka stepped back, and held her coat up for her to slip on. After Tom took the obligatory pictures, they headed out into the evening. The air was mild, and the two had opted to walk the few blocks to the Grand Paris, where the dance was being held. Marinette tucked her hand into the crook of Luka's elbow, leaning into him slightly as they walked, chatting about everything and nothing, and were approaching the hotel before they realized.

Luka paused in the shadow of an adjacent building and turned to Marinette. "Can I kiss you? Before we go in."

Marinette grinned up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Maybe. Are we going to be able to stop, and actually go in?"

Chuckling, Luka nodded. "I promise. And I'll keep my hands out of your hair. You're just so beautiful."

Blushing, Marinette wound her arms around his neck, fighting the impulse to play with the carefully styled hair at the base of his neck. The kiss they shared was tender and sweet and over sooner than either of them wanted. One more soft meeting of lips, and they pulled away from each other, soft smiles breaking across both of their faces. Marinette slipped her arm back through Luka's and they crossed the street to the entrance of the hotel.

As they walked through the lobby of the hotel, Luka offered to take their coats to the coat check, telling her to go ahead into the ballroom, that he would meet her inside. Guessing that he probably needed a moment to catch his breath, Marinette agreed. Two steps inside the room, she heard her name, and turning, she saw Alya striding towards her. Her friend must have been keeping an eye out, Marinette thought, otherwise there was no way she would find her in the seething mass of noise and humanity that was a party full of Parisian teens.

Alya hugged her, then forced her to spin, admiring her dress, before grabbing her wrist to tow her towards the group of their friends. Marinette resisted, saying that she needed to wait for Luka, he'd be right in. While Alya suspected he might be the reason for her best friend's smiles of late, she'd not been successful in getting any details out of Marinette.

She saw the expression on her friend's face change, soften, and light from within, and Alya turned to see Luka walking towards them, a similarly smitten expression on his face. He was beside them in a few strides, and while he gave Alya a perfectly pleasant greeting, it was obvious that he only had eyes for Marinette. Alya smirked when she saw his arm settle around her friend, his thumb tracing circles on her bare shoulder, and Marinette's arm slipped around his waist like it was something she'd done for years.

Leaning over, Alya whispered to Marinette. "Girl, you've been holding out on me. I'll let it go for tonight, but then you're gonna have to spill."

Marinette had the grace to blush, but smirked at her friend, and whispered back, primly, "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

As Marinette knew it would, Alya's jaw dropped open, and almost on cue, Luka pressed a soft kiss to her temple. The look Alya shot her promised that she would be over much earlier than Marinette would like in the morning to wring the details out of her… 'lady' or not.

The press of the crowd was such that Marinette ended up slipping her arm from around Luka and placing her hand in his, conscious of the fact that Alya was tugging her along by the other wrist to go hang out with their other friends. They'd gathered in a relatively unbuffeted alcove, and greeted the two newcomers with smiles and waves.

They chatted with Marinette's friends for a while, and then Luka spotted some of his friends, so they drifted over to them. Soon the more adventurous amongst them left the safety of their groups to head out onto the dance floor. Marinette and Luka were content to hang back for a while with Luka's best friend and his date, enjoying each other's company, when one of the songs that they'd practiced dancing to came on.

Luka nudged Marinette who smiled sweetly up at him. "I guess it's time to see if I remember anything you taught me."

Leading the way out onto the dance floor, Luka tucked her hand into his as he turned to face her. Obediently she rested her free hand at the nape of his neck, fingers already playing with the hair there. His hand was warm at her waist, his fingers curling around towards the small of her back, and she pulled their linked hands in close. She didn't rest her head against him, prefering to look up into his eyes, which, once caught, never wavered from hers.

The dance floor slipped away, and the rest of the crowd disappeared. It was just the two of them and the music. Marinette didn't even think about looking at her feet, moving effortlessly in sync with Luka, hypnotized by the ocean of blue she saw in his eyes. She wasn't sure who moved first, whether he dropped her hand to pull her closer, or she dropped his to cup his cheek, but before either of them realized it, their lips were pressed together, eyes sliding closed, and the outside world crashing them back to reality in the form of cheers from their friends.

They broke the kiss, Marinette burying her red face in Luka's chest, his own face flushing as well. He tightened his arms around her, just holding her close, as they continued to sway to the music. He lowered his head so that he could murmur in her ear, asking if she was alright. She pulled back and nodded, her eyes twinkling, going up on her toes so she could speak into his ear. "Well, I guess you're going to have to take me out on a date, now."

He laughed. They'd talked about going out on the walk over, but hadn't made any concrete plans. "On one condition." She quirked a brow at him, and he couldn't hold back his grin. "Only if you'll be my girlfriend."

She kissed him again, this time on the cheek. "Well, now that you've ruined my reputation in front of all these people, I have no choice." The way she smiled at him, though, told how little she minded that fact.

Still laughing, and holding her a little closer, they made their way over to one of the tables where Alya and Nino were sitting. The boys offered to go grab a couple of bottles of water, and when they left, Alya turned to Marinette, smiling widely. "I'll be over _very_ early in the morning for those details."

Marinette was still laughing when the boys returned, and Luka slid her hand back into his.


	13. Sweethearts

**Today's Story is by Epcot97.**

_Author's Note: After nearly forty years together, Chat loses his partner and has to face the reality of life without Ladybug._

_MR: You really got me with this one. *grabs tissue* Are you trying to steal my angst title?_

_Lyra: Dammit, Ep. You are supposed to be the fluffy writer to counter the mess that MR and I make…. ::sobs quietly:: These two... I love them so much..._

* * *

I stared at the small octagonal box, feeling as though it were mocking me from its position on the beam in front of me. I hadn't dared to open it yet, but I knew sooner or later, I'd need to. I turned my masked feline eyes away from it and looked across the twinkling lights of Paris, knowing this had been one of her favorite perches, and tried very hard to hold back the tears.

It was nearly impossible, but somehow, I managed it.

We'd both known that the unthinkable could happen to either of us one day; it was baked into being a Miraculous holder, after all. Not being a safe profession, the opportunities for harm were plentiful, and the very idea we'd had a nearly forty-year run spoke volumes to our ability to dodge trouble. Mother Nature isn't necessarily vindictive, but the law of averages is; when the bill had finally come due, and she'd paid it without a second thought.

"Why?" I asked the box as I stared it down, masked feline eye narrowed in anger. "_Why_ did you do that? You didn't have to!"

The box wisely decided not to answer.

My tail twisted behind me, telegraphing my angst. I'd lost my partner, and the world was never going to be the same. And I was seriously wondering if I wanted to push forward myself, without her gentle presence by my side as it had long been.

That made me smile a bit, for to be purrfectly honest, I'd been the one at _her_ side all these years and quite content to play second fiddle to her first chair. Still. Losing her hurt like acid had been poured directly upon my heart.

My feline ears twitched and I turned toward the sound, a slight smile tugging at my dour mood. A moment later, fox ears appeared over the edge of the beam a fraction of a moment before the current iteration of Rena Rouge pulled herself into a spot next to me.

"Dad, you've _got_ to come home," the vixen said as she gently put a hand to my shoulder. "I'm not sure how much longer my sisters and I can cover for you; it's pretty obvious you're missing." She paused for a moment. "Your grandchildren are pretty smart. You might not want to let them have free reign at the house if we give in and take them over to their grandmother."

I leaned my mane into my daughter's wild hairstyle, evocative of the one my old friend (and her "aunt") Alya had worn all those years earlier. She and Nino had long since given up being holders, of course, and as I looked over at my next generation, I wondered if I'd overstayed my own welcome.

"I know, honey," I said softly as I ran a protectively parental paw through her hair. I could see her own eyes were moist. "I just needed a little bit to center myself."

"I get it," she said. "And I'm not surprised you're here. She told me a long time ago this was one of the most romantic spots the two of you had ever found."

"The Eiffel Tower holds - held - a unique spot in our hearts," I smiled sadly. "It was one of the few perks she allowed us."

Rena leaned over and hugged me close. "Don't take too much longer," she said.

"I won't," I whispered into her fox ear. "Just one more thing for me to do."

"All right," she said as she kissed me on the exposed part of my cheek. She paused. "The grey hair really goes with the costume," she said.

"Ladybug recommended I change to it. It was one of the last-" I said before my voice caught.

Rena hugged me again and then flipped over the edge.

I waited until my feline hearing knew she was far enough away before turning back to the box. Considering it for a moment, I reached over and snapped it open.

In a burst of red light, the pink Kwami of Creation appeared. "Chat," she said as she quickly rushed to my arm and hugged my bicep. "I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks, Tikki," I said as I patted her back. I knew she was as distraught as I was. "What do we do now?" I asked. "I can't be your holder; I'm starting to wonder if I should give up-"

"You will do _no_ such thing," Tikki said firmly as she floated up to my face. "Ladybug actually gave me some explicit instructions to pass on to you if we faced this very situation."

That brought a smile to my face. "Why does that not surprise me?" I said.

Tikki smiled and explained the plan; my masked eyes widened the further she got. "Are you sure that's what she said?" I asked when she'd finished.

"Yes," Tikki said melodically. "Are you ready?"

"No," I said. "But I will be by the time I get there."

"Good," she smiled again. "Until then," she added before kissing my cheek and disappearing as I closed the box once more.

I slid the box into a costume pocket and leapt off the tower; I knew the way home well, and took little time to cross the night skyline of Paris. There was a slight dormer over the French doors that led out onto our sizable rooftop balcony at the townhouse, and I landed on the apex with a soft thump.

Marinette was standing against the railing, looking down at the Seine and turned. "Chat Noir! Thank God! My husband-"

I flipped down off the roof, trying to keep myself composed. Like me, she had recently crested the mid-century mark but didn't look a day over thirty; her hair was still long, dark and flowing, though there were a few laughter wrinkles around the eyes. Her form was as lithe and petite as ever, and it took every ounce of my being not to scoop her up into my arms then and there.

"He's fine," I said. "And he'll be home soon."

"You know where he is?" she asked with a tinge of desperation. "He's been gone all day! My kids are out looking for him right now."

"Yes," I replied. "He was caught on the Metro during the akuma attack," I said, shrugging, for such things were known to happen in Paris. "Once it clears, he'll be home straightaway."

"He's safe?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Purrfectly safe."

Her mouth quirked. "I feel like I've heard you say that before," she said.

I smiled. "You probably have," I said as I leapt up to the railing. "Now, go tell your kids that you've talked to me and that your husband will be home soon."

Marinette smiled wider. "I will," she said as she moved to the French doors. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Milad-Madame," I replied before leaping away.

Not long afterward, I hurried to the front door of my home, briefcase in hand, and unlocked the door. "Sweetheart? Are you home?" I called out.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, Marinette tackled me. "Dammit, Adrien! Where have you been all afternoon? I've called your phone a dozen times! I was so worried, I sent the kids out after you!"

I hugged her close. "I was stuck on the Metro," I said as I buried my face in her hair.

"I was so worried!" she said again, her face up against my chest. "I saw what happened with the akuma, and the news says Ladybug got hurt."

"Not hurt," I corrected. "She… did something particularly heroic today, but as a result, she gave up being Ladybug."

"She what?"

"It's a long story, sweetheart," I said, stroking her hair. "But the short version is, there will be a new Ladybug soon."

"That's terrible!"

I nodded, the scene on the Trocadero replaying in my head once more, watching in slow motion as Ladybug's desperate final act saved the day. Again. "Maybe yes, maybe no," I said softly. "She helped a lot of people today. Just like she's always done."

"You sound sad," Marinette said as she looked up. "Like she's dead! Is she-"

"Fine," I nodded. "Just not able to be Ladybug any longer."

Marinette hugged me again. "I'm going to call the kids," she said.

"Okay," I smiled. "If you're making tea, I'll join you in a bit."

"Sounds like a plan," she said as she kissed me. "I'm glad you're okay."

I smiled and went up the steps to our master suite, carefully closing the door and locking it behind me. Setting the briefcase on our king-sized bed, I popped it open and pulled out a round, black box that had a particularly familiar green paw-print on it's cover. Pressing a sequence of pads, I stepped back as the box irised open to display the collection of Miraculous Jewels I had recently been placed in charge of.

Pulling out the box holding the earrings, my eyes started to blur as I cracked it open; the tears began to flow as I gently set the earrings down inside the case, despite Tikki gently hugging me once more. "I'm not ready for this," I said to her and looked over to Plagg who'd taken up position floating next to Tikki. "She was supposed to be Guardian. Not me."

"She knew what she was doing," Tikki reminded me. "And she knew the Box would be in good hands until the next generation was ready to take it."

"She's forgotten _everything_," I lamented.

"Not everything," Tikki pointed out. "Her love for you transcended the Miraculous she held. Sure, she doesn't know you're Chat Noir - but she _does_ know how deep her love for her soulmate has always been." Tikki smiled again. "That's always been you, Adrien. Mask notwithstanding."

"Adrien?" I heard from the kitchen below. "Tea's ready."

"I'll be right down," I yelled back before turning to the kwamis. "I'm going to need help."

"We'll be here with you," Plagg reminded me. "And those kids of yours will support you, too. We've got this. Now go - go down and be with your wife."

Tikki smiled a bit. "She's loved you from the beginning," she reminded me. "Without all of the fears and pressure of being Ladybug, she's free to focus on you and the kids now."

"And those pesky grandkittens," Plagg said, trying to mask the fact that he loved my offspring as much as I did.

"She's earned it, I think," Tikki added. "Don't you?"

"Adrien?" Marinette called up again. "Honey, your tea's getting cold."

I hugged the two kwamis. Maybe this wasn't as bad as it seemed; maybe I _could _get through this. "On my way, sweetheart," I hollered back as I closed the box and snuck it under the bed.

Marinette was seated at our small breakfast counter when I re-entered the kitchen. "There you are!" she smiled. "I was starting to get lonely."

"That will never happen," I said with a smile. "Ever again."


	14. Valentine's Day: Eternal Soulmates

_Author: Lyra here. To wrap things up, I thought I'd go with my *shocker* fave ship - the dear sweet Adrienette. :D Here you go - Miraculous: Soulmates Edition._

_MR: Oh… I love the mythology in this! So beautiful! The perfect Valentine's story…_

_Ep: Wait, I thought we weren't going to sob with your story… (reaches for Kleenex)... darn it… these allergies have been wicked this year..._

* * *

Eternal soulmates. It is a strange idea to think that your life is somehow intertwined with someone else's in such a way that you are destined to be together for eternity. Most people dismiss the concepts of soulmates as a fairy tale. Or they wash it down to the general idea of romantic love. Which is exactly what Adrien Agreste thought too. At least until he discovered exactly what eternal soulmates meant. Because he had one.

At the age of 14, Adrien had spent most of his life in the relative captivity of his home with a cold, stern father. Confined within the four walls of his room, he spent hours in front of screens trying to connect somehow with the real world. The oversized windows that lined an entire wall of his bedroom gave him a glimpse at the world outside, but cast long bar-like shadows across the floor in a silent reminder that this was his cage.

It was a ring that offered him the freedom he dreamt of - letting him escape through one of those windows and out onto the rooftops of Paris. Changing his appearance to one of a black cat, the power within the ring hid his identity, giving him the opportunity to be who he wanted without punishment. Freedom was exhilarating. He would never take that gift for granted.

When the girl in the red suit crashed into him unexpectedly, tangling them both together upside down, he met her eyes with excited trepidation. It wasn't an instant soul-shattering explosive moment when they first met - that came later - but as he stared into the depths of her blue eyes rimmed in a red mask, there was an overwhelming sense that he knew her.

Shrugging it off, he leapt off to save the day, encouraging his nervous new partner while revelling in the wonder of the world. He hated to go home to his gilded cage, locked behind windows, but his father would be furious if he discovered the truth. At least now, his prison had a door.

He dreamt that night of running. The sounds of his footsteps pounding against cement mingled with the heaviness of his breathing. He had no idea where he was running to, only that he was - buildings rushing by as he pushed forward. A distant voice called to him, his name echoing off the walls.

And then there she was: the girl in the mask. She stood alone, nervously hunched over herself in anxiety of failure. Her eyes met his in desperation, begging for him to help her but he didn't know how. He couldn't shake the feeling that, somehow, he knew who she was - a ridiculous idea since his life had been so carefully guarded that he basically knew no one.

The taste of freedom made him desperate for more, urging him to flee the house as himself and not just as his alter-ego. Against his father's wishes, he escaped through the doors and raced to school, hoping to find the freedom that he desired. Every experience was new and overwhelming and exciting - surrounded by other teenagers and chaos. Desire for friendship led to well-intentioned mistakes and a girl in his class who responded in anger, leaving him confused.

Duty called, pulling him from the new room of potential friends, sending him jumping into the fray against giant men of stone. Finally, he stood side by side with his spotted partner in defiance against the villain, encouraging her to believe in herself. Deju-vu rattled his thoughts for the briefest of moments while her eyes turned from worried to determined and her stance grew in confidence at his words.

It was then, watching her in awe as she challenged their opponent with utter tenacity, her yo-yo whirling in well-controlled movements, that Adrien remembered. A thousand lifetimes flashed through his memories in a single moment, leaving him speechless and gaping at the woman in red. A woman who lived a thousand lifetimes beside him, fates tangled together for eternity. His lady.

Whoever she was behind that mask, he knew that he loved her.

* * *

"So she doesn't remember?" Adrien asked, head spinning with too much, too fast. How does one process the reality of reincarnation and having lived before? His advisor was a small black cat-like creature named Plagg - an immortal being known as a kwami who granted him the ring's power of freedom. Plagg embodied the very essence of destruction and bad luck, addicted to the foul-tasting flavour of camembert, and typically aversed to offering much in the way of advice. But today, the cat looked concerned, hovering closeby with his tiny ears plastered against his head.

"No," Plagg admitted, his words spoken with care.

"_Will _she remember?" Adrien couldn't really understand what exactly was happening. According to Plagg, the black cat and ladybug had been two halves of a whole since the beginning of man. Their lives were fused together with magic, their souls connected in each rebirth of themselves.

While their lives didn't have to be connected by romance, it usually was. In every case, the black cat remembered while the ladybug didn't. He was destined to remind her. And when life called its end, it was his life that vanished first to leave her behind and alone until she too passed on - the cycle to return again in the next lifetime.

The lives he'd lived before felt both vivid and hidden behind a pane of obscuring glass. He could only remember pieces, but enough to know it was true. War and peace, riches and poverty, happiness and sorrow. They ran the gamut and left his reality dizzy.

He would die first. The thought should have haunted him, but all he could think about was her. His Ladybug.

"How do I remind her?" he whispered, the vision of her eyes driving his soul to madness.

Plagg explained that this part of the journey was complicated. Each incarnation had a different experience than the past but mostly a connection together in some way, getting to know each other both in and out of the masks.

"And can you tell me who she is?"

Plagg sighed in response.

"No."

* * *

The pull of destiny on his soul turned what had promised him freedom to a whole new adventure. Ladybug filled his thoughts and his dreams. Every moment that he could be with her and learn all about her made his heart sing. He loved her - each and every thing about her. When she laughed, he felt himself melt with joy. When she cried, his heart twisted in agony.

He threw himself in harm's way to keep her safe, taking the hits that were meant to hurt her. Made jokes to make her smile. Relished in her disapproving eye rolls.

He found himself hoping for the villain to attack more often so he could press forward in his attempts to woo her. When she whispered that she loved someone else, he yearned for more but gave her space. Wishing he could tell her of the lives they'd lived together, he waited, trying to respect her wishes and enjoy her companionship as a friend without letting his heart break in two.

As school, he daydreamed of who she could be behind the mask.

Sometimes, he thought he knew who she was - that girl who had been so mad on the first day of school. He replayed the memory of their meeting in the rain as he apologized for the misunderstanding. It wasn't the same knowing as the first time he had met Ladybug, but when thunder cracked and their hands touched, he had hoped that maybe she was the one. Friendship blossomed between them.

As always, Plagg would caution wisdom in the search because finding out identities before destiny's plan would spell disaster for them both. So Adrien waited, dreaming of the lives of their past.

But as the months grew, he felt a knot in the base of his stomach that just won't go away. Maybe this time around was when they would just be friends. He didn't want to believe it - the moments of happiness that she could reveal of her life outside the mask cutting deep into his heart.

"We belong together, my lady," he pleaded, begging her to listen to him, but she would shake her head with a soft smile and dismiss the thought.

He tried to forget, to accept what it was, but he couldn't. Memories sank too deep to let it fully go. He tried to move on, to find some level of contentment with someone else, but he couldn't. His heart belonged to her and her alone.

Time flew past, growing up together within their suits as partners- him always yearning for more and her always avoiding it.

When her happiness turned to heartbreak, it took every ounce of effort not to unleash the black cat's fury on the one who made her cry on his shoulder in deep racking sobs.

That night, something changed within her. Her head would rest on his shoulder a moment longer. Her eyes would linger for a split second more. Her eye rolls less dramatic. Change moved slowly, but he could wait.

As her broken heart knit itself together, he tried to weave himself into it with gentle care and compassion of adulthood instead of the brash dramatics of youth.

At the age of 20, Adrien Agreste had earned his freedom both in and out of the suit, clawing a life for himself away from the overbearing control of his father. Age had brought him wisdom and a heart that loved without ceasing.

Ladybug deserved the best he could be, even if it meant he could be nothing more than her rock to lean on. Because love does that - gives without expecting. But hope kept his heart beating.

They had been superheroes together for so long they were familiar and comfortable with each other's touch. Which is why he jumped at her unexpectedly sharp intake of breath as he touched her arm one day, a fiery burn creeping its way across her masked cheeks without explanation.

He guarded the questions he desperately wanted to know her answers to, waiting with a lifetime of patience.

When, underneath the moonlight, she stepped quivering into his waiting embrace to gaze at him with those beautiful eyes, his hope exploded. Her gloves trailed lines down his cheeks as she gaped with eyes that seemed to be truly seeing for the first time.

"I know you," she whispered, searching for answers.

"I love you," his only response before his lips fell to hers in soft warmth.

The world exploded in that single moment, fire and wind and ice wrapped up into one as their souls collided in perfect harmony. The memories he had only seen flashes of tore through the veil, pieces falling in place as they both remembered everything and every life.

Pulling apart, they simply stared deep into each other's souls as they wove themselves together. Masks vanished in a rainbow of colour, leaving their faces as bare as their souls.

Marinette. The girl under the umbrella in the rain. His friend who had always loved him, too. It made so much sense now that he understood.

"Adrien." His name spoken in complete and utter love shook him to his core. This was how it was meant to be. Together forever.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her again.

* * *

**_Happy Valentine's Day! _**

_Thanks so much for joining us in our little group writing endeavour. _

_We have more in the plans for this year but for now, please visit all our profiles for all our different collections of stories. We'd love to share them with you. :)_


End file.
